All I Wanted
by Miss92
Summary: This story will be a Rogan. The story takes place a few years after 'Unto The Breach' where Rory rejected Logan's proposal. Rory's still in love with him while Logan did everything to ban her from his life.
1. My Miserable Life

All I wanted

My dear readers,

Here's my new story: 'All I Wanted'. I hope you'll like it and please leave a review! I'd like to know if you like it!

Lots of love, Miss92

Chapter 1: My Miserable Life

**Brilliant Businessman Huntzberger **

_**By Rory Gilmore**_

**Logan Huntzberger is only 27 and already considered one of the most brilliant businessmen in our century. Since he started his computer company together with his companions they made striking deals and now belong in the top 10 richest men under 30 in the United States.**

I read the words I've written once again and I take a deep breath.

Okay, it might be hard, but you told your boss you could handle it. I have to write this article. I need the money. Of course I didn't mention I once turned down Logan Huntzberger's proposal.

But I would have told him if I knew it would be this hard. Every article I read about him makes me feel sick in my stomach and I almost threw up when I saw a picture of him and his companions. Not because I dislike him, no, I wish it were like that. Logan Huntzberger is the one and only man I will ever consider as my true love.

"Mommy." I hear my little girl say and I see her standing next to me with wide eyes. Her beautiful blonde curls make her look like an angel and her blue eyes bewitch everyone. "Up." She says and lifts her hands in the air, which means she wants to sit on my lap.

"Hi, sweetie." I say and lift her up. "Don't you want to watch 'Bambi' anymore?"

She shakes her head and yawns. "Sleepy." She says and I smile.

"Oh, do you want to go to bed, honey?" I ask and she nods while she plays with a strain of my hair. "Well, I'll just bring you to your bed then." I say and she nods.

I stand up and her little arms find their way around my neck. I never pictured myself as a mom. Well, I never pictured myself as a mom at the age of 25. I would be a career woman and I'll think about children later, but my fate seemed to think differently.

"Kiss!" My little girl says when I lie her down on her bed.

I softly kiss her cheek and look down at her with a smile when she closes her eyes. "Sleep well, honey." I whisper and walk back to my laptop.

**Seeing his past; this won't surprise many of you. He went to Yale and his father is the biggest newspaper mogul in the U.S., Mitchum Huntzberger. Although he didn't follow his father's footsteps by going into the computer business; daddy Huntzberger must be proud of his only son.**

I sigh again and close my eyes.

It's the first time in three years I allow myself to think about him again. When I had Lila I forbid myself to ever think about him again.

Yes, he's her father and I know I should have contacted him, but at the time I just couldn't bare myself to do it. I loved him, I think I still do, and I hurt him by rejecting his proposal. Going back to him while I was pregnant didn't seem fair. He would think the only reason I came back was the baby and I didn't want him to think so, because I wanted him. I still want him. He's the best thing what ever happened to me; he's the father of my child. But I would never go to him and tell him that after all these years nothing changed; that I still love him. I would never do that, because I'm scared.

**Experts say we'll hear many things concerning this brilliant businessman. Seeing he's only 27 and has his whole life in front of him, I have to agree. Logan Huntzberger is known as a loyal, friendly and wise man who has a talent in finding the best deals. This might be, because he once made a bad deal, which many people don't know. We know one thing for sure; Logan Huntzberger learns from his mistakes.**

I sigh again and can't help but wonder if he thinks I was a mistake too. I turned him down and that was the worst thing to do. If I had wanted to hurt him … I did. But the problem is that I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted to be free. I think I finally taught myself how to stand up for myself, but if I'd known what would happen I would have done it differently. I would have made sure that he would still be with me. I would have made sure that I was wearing his ring by now.

Now I'm just living my life; an ordinary life for single moms. I'm a freelance journalist and I'm bringing my daughter up while I try to teach her everything. She's so bright …

**We can learn a lot from this young man and for all the women who were wondering; yes, he's single.**

I feel tears burn in my eyes.

It's so stupid. I shouldn't cry about this. I'm not allowed to cry about this. I turned him down, remember? You could have been happy, but you decided not to! It's my own stupid mistake! I let my one and only true love go and I won't get him back. I won't.

But still; if I would have said 'yes' I wouldn't have to write this article and I would have been happy with Logan. But I didn't say 'yes' and my life is miserable now. I hate it.

I hate my miserable life. The only thing I love about it is my Lila. She's the only thing I can smile about and, of course, a cup of coffee isn't bad either.

All I Wanted

I walk into the crowed restaurant my father chose to meet me in. I've no idea why he wants to meet me. No wait, I have. My recent success can't go unnoticed and I'm sure my father is here to tell me how 'proud' he is.

"Logan, son! Come over here!" I hear my father say and I see him sitting at a table, a bottle of champagne standing in the middle.

I take a deep breath and sit down. "Hi dad, you wanted to see me?" I ask and my father just laughs.

"Oh, son. Don't be the businessman! We're here together; father and son!" He says and pours me some champagne.

"I don't think I can just sit here without playing the business man, dad. Just tell me why I'm here. I have a lot of work to do." I say and my father sighs.

"Son, I know you feel uncomfortable in this situation, but this is me; your father! I know I've never been a good father, but I'm here for you." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Right. You have never been a good father. In fact; you were and are a lousy father. Just tell me why you're here. I know it has something to do with my recent success. What is it? Did you hire one of your employees to take a picture so that your company will get some of my success too?" I ask a bit angry and I see my father's smile fade.

"Logan, act like your age! You're 27!" He says in between gritted teeth and I just grin.

"Act like my age? Gosh! I am acting like my age, but around you I always become the teenager I once was. Maybe because you missed my teenage years and the only time I got to see you was when you once again had to yell at me." I say angrily and my father snorts.

"Because the only thing you were doing was throwing away your future! Throwing away your talent to write!" He almost yells and I shake my head.

"I can't believe it. Are you here to tell me the company needs me, dad? Because if you are you can just leave right now, okay? I'm content with my life. I like working at the computer company and do you want to know why? Because I'm independent and I don't have to listen to you!" I say and see my father's face turn red.

"You can't seriously mean this, Logan. You are throwing away your future! Yes, you are a hero, you made this company big, but you don't belong over there." He says and I roll my eyes.

"I don't belong over there? Have you read the papers, dad? I'm one of the most successful businessmen in the world! Yes, I do belong over there! I like my job, I like the independence and I like my employees." I yell and see people turn their heads to look at my dad and me.

"That's what the papers are saying, Logan. But you know there's a lot of crap in those papers." My father says.

"So you're saying I'm basically a loser." I yell and my father groans.

"Well … maybe I am!" He yells and I just stare at him.

"Right." I say and shake my head. "Like our relationship isn't ruined enough. You just have to make it worse. You know what, dad? I don't want anything to do with you or your company. I won't tell everyone they have to buy your papers. I'm your son and you should treat me like it!"

"So, you really think your company will stay a success?" He asks and I nod.

"I do, because I believe in the people I work with. I have a great staff, they're hard workers and by working hard you'll achieve something." I say and my father shakes his head.

"Believe me, your company won't be a success for long. I'll make sure of it when you won't come back." He threatens and I just laugh.

"Luckily, you don't own every paper in the country, dad." I say and he stands up.

"This is it, Logan. I gave you a chance, but you didn't take it. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you knew better. Now, I have a little surprise for you. It's an article I read on the Internet; you'll like it. It's very positive." He says and throws a piece of paper in my face while he walks away.

I just shake my head and read the headline of the piece: 'Brilliant Businessman Huntzberger'. I chuckle, but I immediately stop when I see the name of the writer.

It's the name I never want to hear or see again. It's a name which belongs to a person I banned from my life. I just stare at the name and feel myself getting angry. I don't even bother to read the article I grab my glass full of champagne and pour it all over it.

Goodbye, Rory Gilmore.


	2. My Destiny Is Cruel

Chapter 2: My Destiny Is Cruel

"Are you sure you can handle her, mom? Because if it's a problem I won't go." I say for the fourth time and my mom just smiles.

"Rory, your daughter is an angel and she loves me and Luke! What could possibly go wrong these three days you're away?" My mom asks and I sigh.

"I just … I want to make sure she's going to be okay." I say and my mom nods. She understands. She always does. She was a bit mad at first when I told her I was pregnant, but she's been so supportive after it. "You can bring her to Lane when you can't take care of her, because you're going to the Inn and Luke is going to the diner. Lila won't mind, she likes Steve and Kwan. She's obsessed with them actually."

"Hey! Stop it! I'm a mom too and I'm a really good one!" My mom says with a grin. "Just enjoy those three days you're gone. She'll drive you insane when you're back, okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah. I know. I'm just … I'm going to miss her so much." I say and my mom nods.

"Oh, I know honey! And she'll miss you too, but I'll try to be the best babysitting grandmother in the world, okay?" My mom says and I nod. At that moment Lila runs into the living room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She says and grabs my legs. "No go! No go!"

I sigh and pick her up. "Hey, sweetie. Mommy has to go away for her work. It's just for three days and I'll be back again, okay?" I say and Lila pouts.

"Mommy no go!" She says again and I kiss her forehead.

"I have to, sweetheart. And you're going to have so much fun with your granny! You're going to watch movies and you're going to eat a lot of candy and you don't have to brush your teeth …" I say and see Lila smile a bit frolicsome. "Oh, you like that, don't you?" I say and Lila giggles.

"Bambi!" She says and I just shake my head.

"Come on, Lila. Give mommy a hug!" I say and Lila wraps her small arms around my neck while she kisses the top of my nose. "Oh, a kiss on my nose!" I say and Lila giggles again.

"Now, Lila. Let go of your mommy, she has to go away!" My mom says and Lila sighs when I hand her to her grandmother.

"Bye, bye mommy." She says and waves.

"Bye, sweetheart. Bye, mom." I say and walk out of the house.

I hate to say goodbye to my little girl. Even if it's just for three days it feels like an eternity to me. And it's not like I will actually like this trip. I have to go to a press conference for Logan's computer company, Logan won't be there; I double-checked that, but it's still very confronting.

Not that I told my mom about it. I told my mom I was going to a press conference for a new movie.

Why didn't I tell her? Because she'll never let me go. She knows that it's hard for me to think about Logan and I didn't really think about him until I had to write the article about him. That's where it started all over again. Before I fall asleep I see his face and I cry myself asleep again.

When I arrive at the airport I quickly park my car and grab my bags. I am looking forward to the flight. I finally get some time to read again. I almost never read anymore; I'm too busy with my job and with Lila.

"Hi, I reserved a ticket for Los Angeles. I'm Rory Gilmore." I say and the woman nods when I show her my identity.

"Okay, here's your card. You have to be quick. The plane is leaving in ten minutes." She says and I mumble a thank you while I quickly turn around and run towards the metal detectors as quickly as I can.

About five minutes later I'm in the plane and I can breathe again.

Now just relax and enjoy the flight. I think and grab a book out of my purse. 'Pride and Prejudice'. I smile. It has been a while since I read this one.

"No, Jim, no. Just wait till I'm back again, okay?" I hear a familiar voice say. "Yes, you have to wait until tomorrow." I look around and see him. The man I haven't seen in three years. The man I will always love. The man I wrote my latest article about. "I promise you I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm on the plane already." He says and sits down in a chair next to me.

He doesn't notice me and I take this as my time to go away. There has to be a solution. There has to be another chair in the plane. Destiny can't be that cruel.

"Excuse me, is there another chair I can sit on?" I ask the airhostess, but she shakes her head.

"No, we're full today. I'm sorry, but I don't have another chair for you." She says and I sigh. My destiny truly is cruel.

"Okay, uhm … do you by any chance sell papers?" I ask and the airhostess nods with a bright smile.

All I Wanted

I answer the last mail in my mailbox and sigh loudly. I hate planes. They don't go fast enough for my liking. I started to hate them when I was in London. It was too far away and the journey back to the States was cruel.

I close my laptop and look around. Sitting next to me are a young woman who almost seems to hide herself in a paper and an old man who looks like a professor.

Sometimes I wish I could just turn back time. I'm content with my life, but I would have done so many things differently. I wouldn't have said 'no' to another long-distance relationship with Rory.

I shake my head. No. I'm not going to think about her. I banned her from my life those three years ago and it isn't something I regret. She didn't want me and I don't want her anymore. But I can't seem to stop thinking about her after I saw she wrote an article about me. I wonder what it said, but at the same time I don't want to think about it.

My father just likes to mess with my head. He likes to mess with my life. And he succeeded this time. I didn't think about Rory for years, but when he showed me the article I think about her non-stop.

It's getting annoying. I see her face and almost feel the touch of her fingers on my cheek. It still seems so real … but I don't want it to be real. I don't want her anymore. She's gone. I don't need her in my life and she definitely doesn't deserve me.

I was willing to sacrifice everything for her. I wanted to marry her, but she didn't feel that ways and that's the end. That's the end of my life with Rory Gilmore. That's my unhappy ending.

I sigh again and see the hands of the young woman next to me shake slightly. She must be nervous or something. It's a familiar feeling.

I don't often feel nervous. The only time I was really nervous was when I asked Rory to be my wife in front of her mom, dad and grandparents.

Stop! I don't want to think about this. I banned Rory from my life remember? I poured champagne al over her article to demonstrate that I had moved on from all the pain she caused me. But maybe I'm still hurt and maybe that's the reason I can't stop thinking about her article.

Okay, I'm just going to the toilet and I'm going to splash some water in my face. I think when I stand up and accidentally hit the young woman's leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say and I stop breathing when I see whom's the young woman sitting next to me.

"Oh … Logan …" She says and she almost looks scared.

"I … I …" I try to form a normal sentence, but I can't. This is too unexpected. This can't be real. So, instead of saying something I decide to just walk towards the toilet.

I definitely need that water now.

When I look in the mirror I shake my head. I can't believe she's here. I can't believe the person I never wanted to see again is sitting next to me on a plane. My destiny can't be that cruel.

But it is. My destiny is cruel.

Now there's just one question unanswered: What am I going to do next?


	3. Just My Luck

Chapter 3: Just My Luck

Mitchum Huntzberger knew a lot, but he didn't know something really important. Or actually, someone really important. He didn't know his own son.

It wasn't that he didn't want to know him, but he and his son just didn't get along. And that's his own fault, he knows that, but he would never admit it is.

But what he did know was his son's weakness. And that weakness was a woman. Just a regular woman who doesn't seem special when you at first see her, but she is. She was the first and only woman to steal his son's heart and she won't give it back, because his son can't move on.

His son, of course, will never admit this. She is the woman he loved, she's the woman he wanted to marry and she's the woman who turned him down.

The only thing his wife, Shira, had to say about this was 'that she wasn't after his money after all'. The only thing his son said was that 'it's for the best'. And that's the last time his son ever talked about this woman.

But Mitchum knew she was still in his heart. She was banned to a corner and sometimes she came up, but his son would quickly put her back in the corner again. He had banned her for years …

But now it was time to bring her back in his life. And this isn't, because Mitchum wants his son to be happy. Of course, he wants his son to be happy, but he doesn't allow the feeling to be felt in his own heart. No, Mitchum Huntzberger needs his son to meet up with the woman, because he needs his son!

He needs his son to make his newspaper business big again, because just when his son started to become a big success; his company had to deal with a lot of disappointments and business failures. The only way to bring his company back again is his son. His popular and rich son who is loved in the whole business world.

But he knew his son wouldn't bold. His son would refuse to work for him again and that's where the woman his son banned from his life comes into the picture. The petite girl did become a journalist, a good one nonetheless, that's something he hadn't expected.

The woman wasn't married, had a daughter with blonde, somewhat familiar hair and Mitchum just tied the strings together when he saw the daughter's last name. He has a grandchild. His son has a child he doesn't know about and that could just be Mitchum's saviour.

He bought the online paper the woman worked for and told her boss to give her pieces with his son as the subject. Now he just had to give his son this piece and everything would work out the way he wanted it to.

Mitchum Huntzberger never looses, that's a thing he knows for sure.

All I Wanted

'I need to get out of this plane as soon as possible.' I think when the plane lands and I sigh when I see Logan stare at his blackberry. If only I dared to talk to him this might have been a much better flight, but I don't have the guts.

Since he came back he hasn't looked at me once and that makes me feel sad and somewhat disappointed. Somehow I expected him to look at me, but he doesn't. I'm nothing to him, that's something I know for sure now. He has moved on and I should do the same.

The only problem is that the it is easier said than done.

I stand up and quickly start to walk towards the exit of the plane.

It's going to be okay, I know it will. So what? I met up with my ex and we didn't share a word! What did I expect? Did I expect him to smile happily and say something like: 'Oh right! You're the girl who turned me down when I proposed!' That seems really likely.

I grab my bags and just when I'm about to walk away I hear him say my name.

"Rory." He says and I turn around. I can see he's tensed and I swallow. "You left your purse on the plane." I blink when he hands me my purse.

"Oh, thank you. I … I didn't notice it at all." I say and Logan shrugs.

"You're welcome." He says, but instead of turning around, like I expect him to do, he stares at me. "You look well."

I smile a nervous smile and I nod. "Oh, thank you … again. Uhm … you look well too. You look like a real business man." I say and feel my stomach turn around. I'm nauseous.

He almost smiles, but something stops him from smiling. "Thank you." He says and looks at the ground. "So … uhm … you have a kid." My eyes grow wide and Logan points towards my purse. "I noticed a picture in there. I was just checking if it was really yours."

I nod. "Oh, of course … uhm … yeah. I do. It's a girl." I say and Logan nods with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I saw. She looks a lot like you. She has your blue eyes." He says and I smile. "So … you're married." He stats and I shake my head.

"No, I kind of followed my mom's footsteps." I say and Logan nods.

"Okay, that's cool. I mean … I'm sure you're a great mom." He says and I look at the ground.

"I hope I am." I say softly and Logan coughs.

"So … I think I should go or something. Uhm … just going to … there's a problem at my office and I should … take care of it." He says and looks at me. "It was nice to see you again."

I nod. "Yeah. It was nice to see you too." I say and force myself to smile.

"Okay, so … bye." He says and this time he does turn around.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "I left my purse? That's just my luck!" I whisper angrily to no one in particular and I grab my bags again to leave. I make sure not to drop anything and walk outside of the airport to wait for a taxi.

All I Wanted

I see her walk away and sigh again. She still looks breathtaking and she's still the same Rory. She didn't turn into a monster after all. She did turn into a mom. A perfect, modern, single mom with a beautiful blonde haired daughter with Rory's eyes.

I feel a sting in my body and I groan. I don't want to think about this. I didn't want to see her ever again and now I did. And she looks amazing.

I grab my bags and walk after her, towards the exit of the airport.

I wonder who the daddy is and when this child was born. It can't be too long after our break-up, the girl looks like a two year old or something. A cute one.

"Hi, could you bring me to the nearest hotel, please?" I hear Rory ask and I sigh.

I don't want to loose her again.

But I'm not going to loose her since we're not together. I think and shake my head. I hate this situation and I sigh.

It's strange too. Just after I poured my champagne over her article I see her sitting next to me on a plane. It must be some punishment. Or karma, like Honor likes to identify everything what happens to me with.

When Rory couldn't marry me she told me it was my own fault.

"_It's karma! You shouldn't have slept with all those girls in your past. You shouldn't have told them that you loved them in your past, because you didn't. It's all karma! It's taking revenge." _I almost hear her say these words and I shake my head.

Karma, right.

I hear a loud noise and look up. An irritated taxi chauffeur is rolling with his eyes.

"Are you just going to stand her for the rest of your life?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No …" I say while I get in with my bags. "Bring me to the nearest pub, please, I need a drink."

We begin to drive and I see San Francisco pass. I sigh deeply. "Home sweet home." I say and the taxi chauffeur snorts.


	4. The Start Of Something New?

Chapter 4: The Start Of Something New?

I sit down on one of the chairs, which are reserved for the press. This is one of my first press conferences and I can't wait for it to start. I really can't, because it will mean I can think about something else. It means I don't have to think about Logan Huntzberger anymore.

I can't believe he found the picture. I can't believe he didn't notice how much Lila looks like him. He doesn't know her name is Lila, of course, but that's beside the point. She has his blonde hair and sometimes I see the same smirk on her face as Logan has.

"Hi. I'm David." I hear a man's voice say and I look next to me. A handsome brown-haired guy is smiling at me and sticks out his hand for me to shake it.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Rory. Rory Gilmore." I say and we shake hands.

David grins. "I got lucky today! Sitting next to a beautiful woman like you … that doesn't happen every day." He says and I feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

At that moment I hear a cough through a microphone and I look up towards the stage.

My heart stops beating again and I see Logan with his two companions sitting next to him. He doesn't look at me, but I know he saw me. It's just something I see when I look at his face. He's confused and a bit irritated, I can tell.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome at this press conference. Ask everything you want to know." Logan says and he smirks. "Everything what involves business and our company, of course."

I hear people laugh and I just smile.

"Ugh. I hate these kinds of men. Those privileged, white males who are only famous and known, because their daddy has money." I hear David mumble and I turn my head towards him.

"You think so?" I ask and David nods with a smile. "I don't. I mean … Logan Huntzberger did this together with his companions without his father's help." I say and David frowns.

"Yeah. That's what they say. But do you actually believe this?" He asks and I just nod. "Well, why is daddy Huntzberger standing over there then?" He says and points at a man standing in the corner. It is, indeed, Mitchum Huntzberger and I close my eyes.

"Logan Huntzberger and his father aren't exactly on good terms, you know." I say and turn my head towards the stage again.

"Well, we do work hard and we think you can only achieve something by working hard and by working with passion." Logan says and his companions just nod.

I make a note of his words and I sigh. What is Mitchum Huntzberger doing here? I turn my head around and watch the man watching his son. He doesn't look proud. In fact he doesn't show any warm feelings for his son. He just stares at him with and checks his watch once in a while.

I can't believe he's here. The man who told me I would never be a good journalist. Well, here I am and I'll prove him that I'm one of the best journalists he's ever known!

"Mister Huntzberger." I hear myself say while I stand up. I see his head turn towards me and he swallows. "Do you feel supported by your family and friends in you work? We all know you're still single and we just wonder how a single man can cope with this stress without someone to turn to when he's home."

Logan's face turns into stone and he answers while he looks at me. "I think I just said I wanted to answer questions about my work. Not about my personal life." He says.

"But this involves your work too. It's just a question I want you to answer." I say and Logan frowns.

"I'm sure you want it to be answered, but I don't want to answer it." He says and I just roll my eyes.

"And why not, may I ask. Is there a reason we can't know about your personal life? Are you breaking the law, is your work all you have? You're one of the most wanted man in the U.S.A.! What's so secret about your personal life that we can't know about?" I ask and Logan just shakes his head with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't break the law, I'm not a workaholic. I just like my personal life to be personal, okay? I thought you would understand, miss Gilmore." He says and I sit down when he says my name.

I know that he's hurt. I know, because I'm hurt. Why did I want to impress his father so badly? I do definitely not impress him by asking stupid questions.

"It was a good question and you're brave. No one dares to ask these kind of things." David whispers in my ear. "You do make me curious though. How does he know your name, pretty lady?"

I shake my head. "Just shut up, will you?" I whisper back and David raises his eyebrows.

"Feisty, I like." He says and I just roll my eyes.

"Okay, I've had enough. I'm leaving if you don't just shut up and I'll make sure you won't be able to see any pretty lady in a few days. I do have pepper spray." I say and David chuckles.

At that moment the press conference is over and I quickly stand up and walk towards the stage.

"Logan." I yell, but he ignores me. I know he hears me though, because he tenses up. "Logan, please. I'm sorry to have asked …"

Then he turns to me. "Yeah. You better be sorry, Rory. You must be an amazing journalist. You sure impressed my dad. Maybe he'll offer you a job." He says between gritted teeth and I feel my eyes burn.

I went to far. He's mad. He has all the right to be.

All I Wanted

I can't believe she just asked me something like this. Maybe I'm overreacting, but she's my ex-girlfriend and she should know that I like my personal life to be personal.

Of course I immediately understood when I saw my father looking intrigued at her.

"Logan, please! I did do this because of your dad, but I wanted to prove him I am a good journalist! I wanted to prove he was wrong and I know I went way too far …" I hear her say and I stop with a sigh.

"Rory, look. I don't want to talk. If I'm honest with you: I never wanted to see you again." I say and I turn towards Rory. A lonely tear rolls down her cheek. "It isn't about you. It's about me. I can't get over the fact you once turned me down, okay?"

Rory looks at the ground. "I'm so sorry, Logan. So sorry." She says and I just shrug.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm happy right now! Maybe I should even thank you for my happiness." I say and I see I hurt her, but to be honest; that was my intention.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you're happy thanks to me." She says a bit angrily and looks up at me. "You know; you're still the same. You hypnotise people with your charm, but in fact you're just a butt-faced miscreant!"

"Luckily you said 'no', so you don't have to face me anymore." I say and Rory just nods.

"Yeah, I think saying 'no' was the best thing I've ever done in my life. I'm so proud of myself. Saying no the almighty Logan Huntzberger." She says and I feel a sting in my heart.

"Well, I'm happy you said 'no', because by asking you to marry me I made the biggest mistake in my life." I say and Rory just laughs.

"Oh, come on … don't pretend like you're over it! You're not over it! You are still a little boy who's said when he doesn't get what he wants!" She starts to yell and I shake my head.

"Oh, believe me. I grew up. I'm not the one who's yelling in here!" I say and Rory just shakes her head.

"You know what? I was actually happy to have seen you again, but I guess I was wrong." She said and I just smile bitterly.

"Oh, to think of it: I was happy too, but you immediately started to flirt with that brown-haired guy! In front of me. Like that was 'oh, so nice' to see!" I yell and Rory laughs loudly.

"Oh my! That's what this is all about! You're jealous! Again! Boy, all the times I made you jealous. Those were the best times in our relationship." She says angrily. "You know what, Logan! I'm allowed to flirt with anyone I want! I've grown up and we're not together anymore!"

"I'm not jealous and I know we're not together anymore!" I yell and I see a few journalists looking up.

"Oh, thank you for sharing our past with everyone in here." Rory yells back and I shake my head.

"You know what, Rory Gilmore, thank you so much for this nice interview. I'm sure there's a lot you can use. Especially your own words were very interesting. Don't forget to mention you were the one who turned me down." I say as calm as possible and start to walk away.

"Of course, just walk away! Leave me here without saying anything. What does this mean? Do we hate each other from now on? Because I'm not sure." She says. "The last time you walked away angrily it was over between the two of us and I think I've always been the one who was supportive in our relationship. But you, Logan Huntzberger, can't deal with fights or not getting what you want and that's why you're 'oh so bad' in relationships!"

"I was the one who wanted a forever with you! You were the one who thought I wasn't good enough to be your forever. I completely understand, because who would want to marry Logan Huntzberger and who would want to have the life her mom said good-bye to. I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to forgive you." I say and take a few steps towards Rory. Her eyes grow wide when I stop an inch away from her. "Good-bye again, Rory Gilmore." I whisper and I see a somewhat panicked look in her eyes.

"No! Wait!" She yells and grabs my arm.

"Rory, I think I made myself clear enough …" I start, but Rory interrupts me.

"Logan, you're her dad. You're my daughter's father! You're a daddy!" She says with an almost frightened look on her face. I open my mouth, but I close it again. "I'm serious, Logan. I wouldn't joke or lie about this. You know I wouldn't. Please, just … she's your kid. I named her Lila."

I shake my head. "I don't know if I know you wouldn't lie or joke about this. I don't know if I know you anymore, Rory." I just say and start to walk away.

"Logan, please! I'm telling you the truth!" She yells and I groan.

"Well, maybe I just don't want to know the truth!" I say and walk away as fast as I can.

All I Wanted

Luckily she threw in the kid, because that will sure make his son will bold. He'll want to see her. He doesn't want to be the father his own father was, the father he was.

Rory Gilmore walks away, out of the door and out of Logan's life. At least, she thinks so. She looks pale and shocked. As if she can't believe she just told him about their daughter.

For a moment Mitchum wanted to talk to her, but he thinks it's better not too. The girl sure has grown up. She's a brave one; to stand up to his son like she did.

And then Mitchum Huntzberger sees something he didn't expect. His son walks into the room again and searches for Rory.

Mitchum Huntzberger smiles. This is the start. The start of something new.


	5. To Be Mad Or To Be Drunk?

Chapter 5: To Be Mad Or To Be Drunk?

I watch my mom's house for a while. It used to be mine too, but I closed that chapter of my life a long time ago. New Haven is my home now. Although I sometimes find myself thinking about my happy times in this house.

It's time to face my life again. It's time to leave Logan in the past. It's time to enjoy the rest of my life with my wonderful daughter. It's time to move on from the fact that Logan doesn't want to know his own daughter, my beautiful little girl.

I knock softly and the door opens only a few seconds after it.

"Good. There you are. We need to talk." My mom says with a serious look on her face.

I nod. "I'm sure, but … I just want to see my baby right now." I say when I walk inside. "Lila?" I yell and I hear a squeal from the kitchen.

"Mommy!" She runs towards me and grabs my legs.

"Hey, you! How are you my little girl?" I ask and Lila looks up with a smile.

"Kiss." She says and I kneel down to plant a kiss on her small nose. Lila giggles. "Nose!"

I hug my little girl tight and I feel her soft blonde hair against my cheek. Suddenly he's there again. I don't even mean to think about him, but he pops up in my mind.

I quickly let go of Lila and smile at her. "Why don't you grab your stuff so we can go home?" I ask her and Lila nods while she runs towards my old room. "You needed to talk?" I ask my mom and I turn around. The expression on her face is cold and I shiver.

"Yeah. We really need to." She says and keeps staring at me with a somewhat disappointed look in her eyes. "I always thought we had a ridiculously close bound for a mom and a daughter. I always thought you would tell me everything."

I sigh. "I do tell you everything." I say and my mom shakes her head.

"You know … I would have believed you if he …" She stops and takes a deep breath. "Logan called this morning." I feel my breath getting caught in my throat and I close my eyes. "He called. To my house. Asking if you were there, because he needed to talk with you."

"What did you say?" I ask and know that my voice sounds funny.

"I told him that it's such a long time ago since I've lost spoken to him. I told him a lot of things had changed. I was just about to start some angry rant when he told me he knew a lot of things had changed." My mom says and I bury my face in my hands.

"He told you." I just say and my mom snorts.

"Yeah! He did! And to be honest with you; he was surprised you didn't tell me about it. But … he wasn't the only one. Damn … I was surprised!" My mom yells and I feel tears burn in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, mom, but it's such a mess. My head is a mess … I just couldn't talk about it yet." I say and my mom snorts again.

"How can you not tell me, Rory? I just want to help you and you know that! I wasn't going to yell at you and tell you off for telling him about your child!" She says and I nod.

"I know …" I say and my mom sighs.

"I was the one who thought you should have told him about Lila all those years ago, but you decided not to. And I respected your choice. I respected your wish and I even respected the fact that you broke your own heart for another time. I respected that you chose to be lonely and heartbroken and that was the hardest thing for me to do!" She says and I look up at her. I see a tear roll down her cheek. "Why, Rory, why did you think you couldn't share this with me?" My mom asks and just when I open my mouth Lila runs into the room.

"Ready!" Lila says, but stops when she sees her grandmother looking sad. "Grandma cry?" She asks and my mom smiles slightly.

"No, angel. I'm fine. Go and tell grandpa Luke good-bye." My mom says and Lila starts to climb the stairs.

"Be careful, honey." I tell her and Lila nods. I turn my head towards my mom again and I sigh. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry about not telling you. If I'm honest with you: I wasn't even planning on telling you about it." I say and look at the ground.

"You weren't? Rory! Just explain me why!" My mom says and I feel her arm on my shoulder.

"You didn't see his face, mom. He was so mad and he … I just thought he would never contact me again and I didn't want you to …" I say and I sigh. "I didn't want you to call him, to chase him around the world, because he turned me and Lila down."

My mom shakes her head. "But he didn't, Rory. He just … he was so surprised. He told me and … I really think you guys should meet up for some coffee some time. He still cares about you, Rory, and he's willing to take care of Lila and …" I shake my head.

"No! He's not going to give me any money. I don't want his money. I don't deserve his money." I say and my mom sighs again.

"Okay, that's your choice. If that's what you want." My mom says, but I know she disagrees with me.

"That is what I want, mom." I say and my mom hands me a piece of paper.

"This is his cell number. Call him. I'm serious." My mom says and I look at the number written on the paper.

"I will." I say softly and see Lila standing in the hall. "Come on, honey. Let's go." I say and Lila nods while she waves her grandmother good-bye.

"Bye-bye!" She says and grabs my hand.

I can't believe this. I can't believe he actually called my mom. I can't believe he's willing to take care of us. I think and take another deep breath.

"Mommy sleepy?" Lila asks and I smile at her.

"Yes, sweetie. Mommy is really tired." I say and Lila smirks a familiar smirk. Happy to know she's right.

All I Wanted

"Another round!" Colin yells, he's obviously drunk, but I don't care, I am too!

We're in a pub and I actually don't really remember what kind of pub. There are people everywhere and they're dancing wildly.

"Yeah! New shots! Need new ones!" I yell and a girl appears next to our table.

"I think you two have got enough. You're drunk and you guys are loud. Could you please be quiet for a while?" She asks and Colin grins.

"Well, hello you lovely lady." He says and earns a glare from the girl. "Hey! He's allowed to be drunk and loud! He's a daddy!" Colin then yells and I groan.

"Yeah, I'm a daddy." I say and the girl rolls her eyes.

"Oh, so you're one of those? You made your wife pregnant, but you don't want her to be pregnant. My opinion of you just increased." She says sarcastically and I grab my head.

"You give me a headache!" I say and sober up a bit. "I'm not … I'm not married!"

The girl sighs. "Oh, even better. You made a girl pregnant and left her." She says and I just look at her.

"What is your name?" He asks. "You look familiar."

"I'm Jamie and I work for you." She says and I shake my head.

"But … if you work for me … how come you yell at me?" I ask and the girl just shrugs.

"You'll forget all about this when you're sober." She says and I nod.

"That makes sense." I say and Jamie sits down in a chair next to me and Colin.

"Now, tell me all about your child. You're a daddy. Is it the woman you hate or is it the child you hate?" She asks and I shake my head.

"I don't … don't hate her … I didn't know." I say and Jamie frowns. "I didn't know I had a daughter and … why am I telling you this?" I ask and Jamie shrugs.

"Because he's drunk and you need a sober person to respond." She says and I nod.

"Okay, that makes sense." I say and sigh. "Colin, help me. I … I don't re-remember what happened n-next."

Colin sips his drink. "He had a fight in front of the press and she yelled at him. Telling him he's a daddy! Funny, right? I always thought Rory was a really good girl … but now she's a mommy and my friend is a daddy. I'm not a daddy. I'm not married. I love your hair." Colin tells Jamie and grabs a strain of her hair.

"Okay … that sounds just … lovely." Jamie says and stands up. "Come on boss and friend of my boss. We're going to bring you home."

"I don't want to go home, because she'll call me. I don't want her to call me. I love her, but she hates me." I say while Jamie pulls me up.

"I think she would love you to tell her about it." Jamie says. "But please stop talking. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I hate people who do have love in their life at the moment."

Colin stands up and leans against Jamie, which causes her to stumble and fall over me. "Hey!" I say a bit annoyed and Jamie looks up. "Don't fall … don't fall on me … I don't want you to fall on me. I want Rory. I want Rory to fall on me. Not you."

Jamie gets up again and she rolls with her eyes. "Okay, I'm so sorry." She says and turns towards Colin. "Come on Casanova, let's go." She says, grabs his arm and then she grabs mine.

"Where are we going?" I ask and Jamie groans.

"I'm bringing you home." She says and I whistle a tune. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" I ask and Colin starts to whistle too.

Jamie shakes her head. "I shouldn't have bothered that my boss was going to pass out if he drank even more." She says and I look around.

"That's my house!" I say and the girl nods.

"I know. Now … let's go inside. Give me your keys. I promise I won't steal anything." She says and I hand her my keys.

"Logan! Logan!" Colin says and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Do you think Jamie is going to take me to her place?" I'm just about to answer when Jamie opens the door.

"Here you are and no, friend of my boss, I'm not going to take you to my place." She says and pushes me into my house. "Bye, see you at work."

"Bye." I say and close the door behind me.

I have messages on my answering machine and I push the button so I can listen to them.

"Logan, this is your father …" I hear and delete the message.

"Boring …" I say and listen to the other message.

"Hi, my darling little brother. Just checking how you are! I haven't heard from you in weeks! Anyway … I want to visit you sometime! Let me know when you are available, little businessman." Honor's voice sounds through the room and I lean against the wall when the message stops.

"Hi, this is Rory." I hear her say and I look around, before I realise it's coming from the answering machine. "I'm just … just calling, because, apparently, you called me. I'm at home. My own place. So, uhm … you have my number, don't you?" I sit down onto the floor and groan. "Anyway … Lila, my daughter … your daughter … our daughter, is sleeping right now. Uhm … I hope to hear from you soon, but if you changed your mind … that's okay. I mean … it's okay if you changed your mind." She says and then she sighs. "Bye Logan, sweet dreams."

That's when the message stops and I immediately hit the repeat button.

Just hearing her voice right now is enough to forget all about my headache.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so this chapter is a bit confusing. But … seeing Logan is drunk, I think it's supposed to be a bit confusing. Anyway … please leave a review.

I'll have you known that Jamie is going to be a very important character. She'll come back.

I'm not really happy about this chapter, but … the next ones will be so much better. At least I'm planning on it! Hope you enjoyed it, though!


	6. Meeting The Daddy

Chapter 6: Meeting The Daddy

"And you're sure?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. 100 percent sure." The man said and Mitchum smiled.

This must be his lucky day. His plan was working out. At least, it seemed like it was. This is the day his son will meet his daughter and Mitchum wasn't going to miss it. Of course, his son wouldn't know about that.

"She talked about it with one of her friends." The man said and Mitchum nods.

"I suppose you want some extra money for this?" He asks and the man grins.

All I Wanted

I take a deep breath when I stop in front of the lunchroom with Lila who's holding my hand. I can't believe this it the time. He's going to meet her. He's going to meet his daughter.

"Okay, Lila. We're going to have lunch with a man, you know that right?" I ask Lila and Lila nods. "Are you hungry?" I ask and Lila grins.

"Very!" She says and I smile.

"Okay, let's go inside then." I say and feel butterflies going through my tummy when I walk inside and see Logan reading a paper. "Hi." I say when Lila and I reach the table and Logan looks up with a smile.

"Hi!" He says and immediately looks at Lila. "You must be Lila." He says and Lila blushes while she nods slowly. "Do you want to sit in the cool, pink chair?" He asks and Lila nods and starts to climb onto the chair.

"Be careful, honey." I say when she almost hits her head.

Lila smiles proudly when she finally sits and Logan and I just stare at her.

"She looks like you." He says after a while and smiles at me.

"You think so?" I ask and Logan nods. "Well, she has your hair, your smirk and your attitude sometimes." I say and Logan grins.

"What do you mean with 'your attitude'?" He asks and I smile.

"Well, she's awfully stubborn, which she got from the both of us, and she runs all the time, which I think she got from you since I hate to exercise. And oh! She likes vegetables." I say and Logan laughs.

"So, she's not a Gilmore girl through and through, huh?" He asks and looks at Lila who's looking around.

"No, she's a Huntzberger-Gilmore girl." I say and Logan smiles. I sigh. "I'm so sorry about how our last meeting ended. I just … I was horrible."

Logan shrugs. "Hey, don't worry. I was worse." He says and then turns to Lila as if he wants to avoid the subject. "So, what's your favourite colour, Lila?" He asks and I start to laugh.

"Blue." Lila says and points at the shirt she's wearing.

"Oh, wow. That's a nice colour. I like your shirt." Logan says and Lila blushes again.

"Shall I order something for us? That way you and Lila can talk a bit." I say and Logan nods.

I walk towards the bar and order us a sandwich. While I wait I turn around and look at Logan and Lila who are enjoying themselves. I smile. They really look beautiful together. Just like a dad and his daughter should look together.

Logan is almost glowing. He's so happy. I can't believe that I actually never wanted to let him meet his daughter. They're so … they fit. They're the perfect family picture.

Somehow I wish I had brought my camera.

"Your sandwiches, miss." The girl behind the bar says and I smile while I take the sandwiches from her. "I didn't know Logan Huntzberger was married and had a child. He comes here every day, but I didn't know he had a wife and a daughter." She says with a smile. "It's such a cute girl, your daughter is."

I smile and don't even bother to correct her. "Yeah, she is." I say and turn around to see Mitchum Huntzberger enter the lunchroom. I freeze and stare at him while he stares back at me.

What is Mitchum Huntzberger doing here? This can't be just a coincidence. Did Logan invite him? But if he did, why didn't he tell me about it?

I walk towards the table where Logan and Lila are sitting again and give them their sandwiches.

"Your dad is here." I tell Logan and I see the surprise in his eyes.

"My dad? Where?" Logan asks and his face turns into stone when he sees him. "I'll be right back." He says and walks towards his father.

All I Wanted

"Your dad is here." Rory says while she looks into my eyes.

"My dad? Where?" I ask surprised and then I see him. He's sitting in the corner and just waves at me as if it's normal for him to be there. "I'll be right back." I say and start to walk towards my father. "What are you doing here, dad?" I ask and my father just smiles.

"Can't I just enjoy a simple lunch?" He asks innocently and I just shake my head.

"You're just enjoying a lunch in San Francisco?" I ask and my dad nods. "Isn't it a coincidence that I'm meeting up with Rory and our daughter today."

My father acts surprised, but I can see he isn't a bit surprised through his eyes. "You have a daughter? With Rory? How come you didn't tell your mother and I about it? Isn't it normal for the grandparents to know about their grandchild?" He asks and I sit down in front of him.

"I suppose it is, but nothing is normal in our family, is it? I mean … it's also normal for a dad to care for his son, but you don't so … we're just not normal." I say and my father's eyes darken.

"Don't turn this to me, Logan. You know it's your own fault you couldn't keep Rory with you. You know it's your own fault she didn't want to marry you and it's your fault the girl got pregnant and didn't dare to tell you about it for three years." My father says and I shake my head.

"I can't believe this. What are you doing? How do you know about all of this? Did you send a private detective after her or something?" I ask and my father just stares at me. "Tell me you didn't."

"I had no choice, Logan. I really had no choice." My father says seriously and now it's my time to stare. "You know why? I wanted to know what changed you so much. I wanted to know why you said good-bye to the newspaper world and I found out. When that girl said 'no' to your marriage proposal you turned your back against the newspaper world, because it's her world!" He says and I shake my head.

"Gosh, dad! You … you are unbelievable. You won't ever stop being yourself, will you? I can't believe you just send a private detective after her and my daughter. You can't just do that, you know? I could sue you!" I say angrily and my father just laughs.

"You won't sue me, Logan. I know that and you know that. I'm your father and you can't ruin my reputation, because it will ruin yours. It's as easy as it is, Logan." My father says and leans back in his chair. "In fact you should thank me. We both know you're still carrying a torch for her and we both know you would take that secret with you into your grave. But now you don't have to keep it secret anymore. You're free. You can tell her. You can get back together." He says and I groan.

"Don't act like you know me, dad! Because you don't. You don't know anything about me and I don't even want to get back with her, okay? I just want to get to know my daughter! I don't have any other intentions, because I know we won't get back together. We're different. We've lived different kind of lives and that's why we won't get back together." I say and my father raises his eyebrow.

"You seriously believe that?" He asks and I sigh.

"Look, dad. We all know that you have another woman in each state and I know you and mom would have gotten a divorce years ago if it wouldn't have ruined your reputation. That's why you avoid every contact with mom and that's why you always have to work late." I say and see my father's face grow with anger. "Me, on the other hand, I learned to be the commitment kind of guy. Thanks to Rory, I learned to love someone. But that doesn't mean she's going to be the last love I'll experience." I secretly think differently. She is my last and only love, but that's not something my dad has to know.

"You seriously think I wanted this life? Did you really think I wanted to marry someone like your mother?" My father suddenly asks and I just stare at him. "I didn't, you know? You always think you and I are very different, but we want the same things. I know we do."

I shake my head. "No, dad. We are different. We are so different." I say and my father sighs while he stands up.

"Okay, I'll leave this time, but I have the right to know about my granddaughter. I want to see her once in a while." He says and I shrug.

"That's for Rory to decide." I say and my father sighs.

"We do want the same things, Logan. We want success and we are longing for it." He says and with that he walks away.

I sigh and walk towards Rory and Lila again. "Sorry about that." I say and Rory nods.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm sorry he came." She says and I smile.

"Well, let's enjoy the rest of our lunch." I say and smile at Lila. "How is your sandwich, Lila?" I ask and Lila smiles widely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I felt sorry for the last chapter. Wasn't really one I wanted to leave you with. So, here's another chapter. I hope you like it!


	7. A New Beginning

Chapter 7: A New Beginning

I take a deep breath before I know at Lane's door. It's almost twelve o'clock and I can't believe I'm standing here right now, but I need her. I need my best friend to tell me I'm not insane. I need her to tell me everything is going to be all right.

I always saw my mom as my hero, my best friend, but sometimes you just have to talk with someone your own age. Someone who'll just listen without giving an opinion.

"Rory?" A sleepy Lane asks with a yawn when she opens the door.

"Lane, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to …" I say, but I burst out into tears.

"Oh my, Rory! What happened are you all right?" Lane immediately takes my arm and leads me inside where we take place on a couch.

"I just … I just really need to cry. I really need to talk to you. I missed you so much and my life is such a mess right now. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe. Like it just stops, you know?" I say and Lane holds my hand with a worried look on her face.

"You can tell me everything. Really. Start right now and spill it all out!" Lane says and I nod while I wipe away some of my tears.

"I saw him, we met and he met Lila." I say and Lane's mouth falls open.

"Oh my gosh! You met Logan? This is huge. Come here, I'll hug you." Lane says and embraces me.

"Thank you." I whisper and sigh. "I don't know why I'm so upset about this. It's just that everything came back to me, you know? I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't stop the sad feelings inside of me and I feel like such a bad mom, because I brought Lila to my mom tonight. I just couldn't handle it anymore and it feels so bad, Lane, I'm such a bad mom." I say and Lane shakes her head.

"Oh, no, Rory. You're a great mom and you're doing a great job with Lila. Every parent needs a break sometime and you definitely deserve one." She says and I shake my head.

"But why does it feel so wrong if it's normal? She's my daughter! My beautiful, talented and bright little girl and I'm just bringing her to my mom, because I'm having a mental break down." I say. "I knew this would happen, you know. I just … that's why I never wanted Logan and Lila to meet, because I can't handle it. You should have seen them. They were so at ease and Lila adores him. She asked me if he could come and play some time yesterday and it just is so hard for me."

Lane nods. She understands. She always does. I can tell her everything about anything in the world. She'll never tell me I'm wrong or right, only if I ask her too.

"And the stupidest thing is; I saw Mitchum Huntzberger. Twice. And somehow I felt like an insecure college student in my second year at Yale again. He crushed me so many years ago and I fought back, but when I see him I just can't breathe. Oh, and Logan got so mad when he noticed Mitchum was there. He went over there and …" I stop talking and Lane grabs my hand.

"What happened?" She asks simply and I bite my lip.

"I heard him and Mitchum talk. Mitchum said that Logan was still carrying a torch for me, but Logan told him he wasn't. He told him he doesn't want to get back together and that's it. That's what leaves me so upset, because I'm starting to think I do. I still love him, Lane. There's no denying in that. I still love him." I say and Lane's eyes are filling with tears.

"Oh Rory!" She says and takes both of my hands in hers. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise you. This is a period in your life … you'll get over it again. All those feeling from so many years ago are coming back and you think you're still in love with him, but …" I shake my head and Lane sends me a questioning look.

"I wish it were like that, Lane. But it's not. It's different. I never stopped loving him. He's in my heart and he won't get out of it. He's the love of my life and I'm not able to forget about him." I say and Lane nods slowly. "I know it's weird, but … I just can't stop loving him. It's so many years ago, but I still think that saying 'no' was the biggest mistake in my life."

Lane doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have to. I know she agrees with me. It's written all over her face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. You must be tired. Steve and Kwan are quite the handful and now I'm here bothering you with my troubles. I'm so sorry, Lane." I say and Lane shakes her head firmly.

"Never, Rory, never be sorry for coming to me. I am so happy you share these things with me. We've been friends for so long and even though we grow older … you're still my best friend in the whole world. You're my BFF." She says with a small smile and I smile back.

"You're my BFF too." I say and Lane sighs.

"You know what? I'm not sending you home, but you do need some serious sleep. The couch is quite comfortable and I'll bring you a blanket." She says and I nod gratefully.

"You're amazing, Lane. Are you sure Zach won't mind?" I ask and Lane frowns.

"Since when has Zach anything to say in this house? Sure, he is my husband and he is the father of my children, but I'm still the man in this house." Lane says with a wicked smile.

I laugh. "Well, it's always good to know who wears the pants." I say and Lane nods.

"Good night, Rory. We'll talk about it later, okay? Just try to catch some sleep right now." Lane says and I nod.

"We will. Thank you Lane, for everything." I say and Lane smiles.

"It's nothing." She says and walks into her own bedroom.

I sigh and lay my head down onto the pillow she gave me. It's going to be a long night, that's for sure. I see his face appear in front of me and I close my eyes. I don't want him in my head. I don't want to love him anymore. I want to move on. He did too.

I feel a new tear roll down my cheek and I sniffle. _"You don't know anything about me and I don't even want to get back with her, okay?" _His words sting and a pain goes through my whole body.

But I'm not going to mope around. I've been perfectly happy without him for three years. It's all right to live the rest of my life without him too. The only thing I have to do is bring Lila once in a while. This is going to be a new beginning. The start of a new life.

"Farewell, Logan." I mumble and start to cry again. "Hello, Mister Huntzberger."

All I Wanted

I run a hand through my hair while I try to concentrate on the screen before me. I've been waiting for Rory to call all day and that's the only thing I can really set my mind on. I wonder why she still hasn't called. Did she change her mind? Did she thing it wasn't that good of an idea to let me baby-sit my daughter?

I sigh and hear a giggle coming from the door opening. "Well, you do have deep thoughts, boss." I hear Jamie say and I smile.

"Hey Jamie, come on in." I say and Jamie walks towards my desk.

"I missed you yesterday night at the pub." She says with a pout. "It wasn't the same without your drunken presence." She laughs and raises one of her eyebrows. "But the question is, my dear boss, did you miss me?"

I smile. "I didn't miss you at all." I say. It's true, but she doesn't have to know that. Ever since she saved me last week we've been flirting together. It's quite innocent and nothing special. It's just to enjoy ourselves.

"Well, isn't that a shame." She says and sits down on my lap, which surprises me a bit, but I allow her too. "Because … I wanted to ask you out on a date, but if you didn't miss me at all." She says and I feel surprised.

Okay, so this wasn't really what I expected, but look at the bright side; she's very pretty and she's smart. On the other hand; she can't be compared with Rory. But I can't mope around all the time. I need to try new things. This is going to be a new beginning. It's going to be the start of something new.

I take a deep breath and just when I'm about to answer her my cell phone rings. "Wait a minute." I say when I recognize Rory's number. "Hi." I say when I pick up and I hear Rory sigh.

"Hi, I'm so sorry it's so late, but … I had to take care of a few things." She says and I nod.

"Don't worry, I understand. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine, you?" Rory asks. Her voice sounds somewhat cold and I feel a sting going through my body.

"You know how things are; busy." I say.

"Oh, so I shouldn't bring Lila over tomorrow?" Rory asks immediately and I shake my head.

"Oh, no. You should definitely bring her over. I'm looking forward to it, I really am." I say and feel Jamie's hands go up and down my torso. I send her a glare, but she doesn't really take the hint.

"Really, because if you're too busy …" Rory says, but I interrupt her.

"Rory, I really want to spend some time with my daughter. Don't worry about it." I say and Rory sighs.

"Okay, so I'm bringing her over around 11 o'clock in the morning, is that okay with you?" She asks and I smile.

"More than okay, Ace." I say and it's silent on the other side of the phone. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have …" I begin, but Rory interrupts me.

"Eleven it is, I'll see you tomorrow, Logan." She says and with that she hangs up.

I sigh deeply and feel a wave of sadness coming over me. I seriously need to move on.

"So, is it a date?" Jamie asks with an almost shy smile and I nod.

"Yeah. I think it is." I say and Jamie's eyes almost widen in surprise.

"Oh, that's … cool. I'll pick you up after work. Say around … 5 o'clock?" She asks seductively and I nod.

"It's a date." I say and Jamie stands up.

"I'm looking forward to it." She whispers in my ear and walks out of my office.

I take another deep breath and bury my face in my hands. Somehow I've the feeling I'm really going to regret this. I don't know why, but I do. I can't let my Ace go yet. I probably will never be able to let her go, but on the other hand … what's to loose? It's only one date, right? It's nothing more. I'm just going to date around a bit and I'll forget all about Rory soon enough.

But do I want to? That's the question and I know the answer. It's no, but if I think about it … she doesn't want me back. She was so distant after the talk with my father. She doesn't want me. She just wants me to know my daughter and if she doesn't want more … why should I mope around?

Right? Right.

I just hope I'm making the good choice.

All I Wanted

She never thought he would agree to go out on a date with her. But he did. Her heart can't stop beating rapidly and she's almost flying around in the office.

She never felt this happy before and she knows that her colleagues are sending her weird looks, because she's whistling a happy tune. Yes, Jamie is happy. She was finally going to get the man she always dreamed of getting.

Logan Huntzberger, the man she desired for so many years returned her feelings. At least, she hoped so. He had seemed so in love with his ex, but something changed his opinion of her. Sure, her picture was still hidden in his desk, but she knew that would just be a matter of time.

Soon her picture would be there and she couldn't help but smile.

She was going to be happy with Logan Huntzberger. She was going to love him. She would desire him till the end and she would be one of the richest women in the United States. But she didn't care about money. She cared about him; the wonderful Logan Huntzberger.

Now she just hoped their relationship was going to work out. She hoped that his ex wouldn't ruin everything together with her daughter. But she didn't hate the woman, not at all. She didn't hate anyone who had made Logan Huntzberger happy. No, she was happy; because she was going out with Logan, not see. He gave her a chance. A once in a lifetime chance and she was going to make sure he would love her too.

Her obsession would become her lover and she knew she had to do the best she could to keep him.

Yes, this is a whole new beginning for Jamie Johnson. A whole new beginning and she liked it.


	8. Goldilocks

Chapter 8: Goldilocks

I sigh when I step out of the car while I hold Lila with my right arm and carry a heavy bag on my left. I'm just going to drop her of at Logan's. Nothing more. I'll explain some things, I'll be polite, but that's it. Nothing more. No sincere smiles, just polite ones.

Right. I hope that's going to work.

I knock at his door and put Lila down on the ground. "Are you nervous, honey?" I ask and Lila just shakes her head. "Okay, that's good. At least one of us isn't." I say and Lila giggles. I don't know if she understands what I'm saying, but she does find it funny.

The door slowly opens and Logan smiles tiredly at the sight of Lila and me.

"Hey. Come on in." He says when he opens the door some more, so Lila and I can walk through it.

His house is clean, it's homey. I think and look around. I could have lived here.

"So, do you like it?" Logan asks and I smile politely.

"Yes, I do. It's very you." I say and feel happy, because I succeeded in giving him just a polite smile. "You look tired." I say and Logan nods.

"Yeah. Well, I am. It got a bit late yesterday." He says and I nod.

"Lots of work to do?" I ask and Logan shakes his head.

"Well, actually … I had a date." He says and I feel a pain going through my body. I don't know what to say, so I decide to just take Lila's jacket off. "You don't mind, right?" Logan asks and I look up at him.

"No, of course not. Why would I?" I ask and Logan nods.

"I don't know." He says and he shrugs. "So, uhm … what's in the bag?" He asks and points at the heavy bag on my shoulder.

"Oh, just some stuff I thought you might need." I say while he takes Lila's jacket from me. "Some basics, really. I have her pyjamas in here, her doll, because she might want to play with it. She doesn't play with her doll very often, but it happens on a regular basis. Uhm … I've also got some cookies without sugar, because I don't want her teeth to be spoiled already." I say and Logan smiles.

"Says the junk food junkie." He says and I glare at him. "Sorry."

"Okay, so I've also got a few books in there. She likes to look at the pictures, but sometimes she'll ask you to read a story to her. And oh, she keeps saying she wants to drink coffee, but she can't. She's way too small for that. But if you give her chocolate milk and you tell her its coffee she's okay." I say and see Logan give me an amused look. "What?" I ask and I see Logan's eyes twinkle.

"Nothing, you're just so … you're a real mother. Worried about her child. It suits you." He says and I look at my hands.

"Well, it's natural for a mom to worry. I cannot not worry about Lila. She's everything I have and she's my little baby. I'm sorry if I'm a bit too … you know what? I'm just taking her with me again and I'll let you baby-sit some other time, okay?" I say, but when I try to grab Lila's jacket out of his hand he hides it behind his back.

"Rory, come on. I know how children work and I'm her dad. Just give me a chance to prove I'm a good one, okay? I really want to get to know my daughter. I do know that she is going to be a heartbreaker when she's older and I know she looks so much like her mom, but I really want to know more about her. I want to be in her life, Ace, I really want to and I hope you'll give me the chance." He says and realise I think he realises he said something wrong when he sees the hurt in my eyes when I hear the name 'Ace'. "Sorry, again it just … I can't control it. It just …" He says, but I shake my head.

"Hey, the past is the past." I say and hand him the bag. "I want to give you the chance, Logan, I really want to and I hope you and Lila are going to have an amazing father-daughter relationship. As long as you won't chase her future boyfriends down." I see Logan grin like a small boy.

"Thank you, Rory. Thank you for giving me this chance." He says and looks down at Lila. "We're going to have fun today, aren't we?" He asks her and Lila answers by taking his hand and waving at me.

I laugh out loud and see Logan staring at me. "What?" I ask and he just smiles.

"The first time I really see you this happy." He says and looks down at Lila. "She's lucky to have a mom like you, Rory. Seriously, she is."

I shrug and sigh. "Well, I did have a really good example, so I kind of knew how to be a mom." I say and Logan nods.

"I know. I was always jealous when I saw you and Lorelai interact. I never understood why I couldn't have the same thing with my own parents." He says and I feel my stomach flutter.

"Well, I just know that your parents care about you. They want to protect you and they want you to be happy. Every parent wants his child to be happy." I say and Logan laughs.

"Well, I think my parents kind of missed the note that they should be happy for their children." He says and then I realise this conversation is getting really personal.

"Well, okay. Uhm … I should go now. I have a lot of things to do." I say and Logan raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I'll pick her up about seven tonight, is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll make sure to feed her." He says with a smile, but this time I don't smile back at him and that seems to blow him away a bit.

"Thank you so much, again, for wanting to do this. If something is wrong you can always call my cell phone, okay? You do have the number, don't you?" I ask and Logan nods.

"I know it by heart." He tries and he sighs when I don't really respond the way he wants me to. "Well, I think you want to tell her good-bye." He says and I nod.

"Yeah. I do." I say and kneel down in front of Lila. "Hey, little girl." I say and Lila's arms flow around my neck. "You'll be sweet, will you? Don't do weird things, like … jumping on the bed or the couch …" Lila nods and kisses my cheek. "Bye, Lila." I say and stand up again.

Logan stares at me and I stare back at him. I don't know how long we just stand there, but I do know that I want to stop it. "Well, bye." I say and turn around to walk outside.

"Bye." I hear Logan say before I close the door behind me.

I walk towards my car, but I know that I want to run back. I want to run back into Logan's arms. I want him to hold me, I want him to tell me he loves me, I want him to tell me he wants to be with me forever. But that will never happen. It's just a dream that will never come true.

Besides, he went out on a date.

All I Wanted

I see Lila draw a circle, or something what looks like it, on the paper I gave her and her tongue sticks out of the corner of her mouth. I smile. I recognise Rory in every move she makes. Not that Rory stuck out her tongue when she tried to concentrate, but when Lila looks up at me I see the same blue eyes staring back at me as Rory's.

"That looks good." I tell Lila and Lila nods while she keeps drawing.

"Bambi." She says and I smile.

"Oh, it's Bambi." I say and Lila nods again. I try to recognise Bambi in the circle she made and I feel a smile playing at the corners of my mouth. "I see." I say and stand up. "Do you want to drink something?" I ask and Lila looks up.

"Coffee." She says and I smile.

"I'll bring you coffee." I say and grab some chocolate milk out of the fridge. She's going to be a coffee junkie, just like her mom. I think and smile while I pour her some 'coffee'. "Here you are." I say when I give her the 'coffee'.

She immediately grabs the glass and drinks it eagerly.

At that moment the doorbell rings and I frown. I hope it's not Finn or Colin. I hope it's no one I know. "I'll be right back." I say when I walk out of the kitchen and open the door to see Honor.

"Okay, so you didn't call me and I really needed to see you some time. So I called your work and they told me you took the day off and I decided to visit you. So did Connor. He misses his uncle." She says while she walks inside, followed by a small brown-haired boy.

I curse inside and can't help but wish Honor away. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but this is the worst timing she could have picked.

"So, what do you think? Have you missed me too?" She asks and jumps when she hears a glass break in the kitchen. "Oh my gosh, you did buy a dog!" She says with wide eyes.

"Oops." I hear Lila say and I sprint towards the kitchen.

"Lila, are you hurt?" I ask and Lila just shakes her head. Her cute white dress is covered with chocolate milk and she looks up at me with wide eyes and an apologetic smile. Gosh, that girl can bewitch everyone with her eyes.

"Oh my! Who's that?" I hear Honor say and I look around to see her look surprised. "She's like … she's like the cute version of Goldilocks! I'm sure she won't eat the bear's food or break their bed. She's such a beauty already and look at those eyes! So blue and shiny …" She stops and looks at me.

"Boy!" I hear Lila say and she points at Connor.

"Yeah. That's Connor. Do you want to play with him?" I ask and Lila's arms flow around my neck. I sigh. "Thank you, Lila. Now both of our clothes can be washed." I mumble and hear Honor gasp.

"Okay, okay … I just had a flashback and everything fell in place." She says and walks towards me to pick Lila up. "Come on, Lila. I'm your auntie Honor and we're going to clean you up!"

I sigh and stand up as well. "How did you figure out she's mine?" I ask and she smiles.

"There's only one other girl with those beautiful blue eyes and her name is Rory Gilmore. Am I right?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah. You're right." I say and she nods.

"I'll just give her a bath. Will you keep your eye on Connor?" She asks and before I answer she's out of the kitchen already. I sigh and see Connor staring at me.

"Don't tell me you understood anything your mommy was saying." I tell him and Connor just blinks a few times. "Good boy." I say and stand up. "I believe Spider Man is on, would you like to watch Spider Man while I'll clean the kitchen up?" Connor just nods.

Connor is a lot like his father. He doesn't say much, but sometimes, when he feels like it, he talks your ears off.

I let him watch TV while I clean up the mess Lila made. She didn't do it on purpose of course and I smile when I remember the shocked look on her face. She really is Rory's daughter, but also mine, I suppose.

When I'm done with cleaning the kitchen up I sit down next to Connor and watch Spider Man with him.

"Hey, I found some new clothes in the bag in the hall. I put them on." Honor says and I turn around to look at her. She has Lila in her arms and Lila's hands are playing with her hair.

"Oh. Thank you so much. I could have done it too, but … I think you're my guardian angel, Honor." I say and Honor smiles.

"I knew you needed me some day." She says and puts Lila down onto the floor. "Lila, Connor is your cousin and a boy. Would you like to play with him?" She asks her and Lila nods slowly. Connor slowly walks towards Lila and gives her his teddy bear. Honor smiles. "Okay, these two are busy for quite a while. Now tell me: how long have you known?" She asks and I sigh.

"I've known for two weeks now. I just … I don't know how to deal with this. Suddenly Rory is back into my life and I have a kid, you know …" I say and Honor nods.

"I understand, but I don't understand why you didn't tell me about it. I could have helped you." She says and I shrug. "Okay, so tell me about it. Did Rory contact you, because she needed money or because she wanted you to know about Lila?"

I shake my head. "I don't think she was planning on telling me. Actually it was dad who has been following Rory for a while now. He hired a private detective." Honor's mouth falls open and just before she wants to say something I shake my head. "I know what you think and I thought that too, but he did something good for once in his life. He made sure I met my daughter. With the wrong intentions, of course." I say and Honor snorts.

"Of course. He always does." She says and I shrug.

"We met on a plane to San Francisco, she hid herself behind a paper, but I accidentally hit her and I recognised her. We didn't say anything, but she left her purse and we made some small talk. I had noticed Lila's picture in her purse, but she didn't tell me she was mine, yet." I say and Honor frowns. "But we met at a press conference for my company and we had a fight and she told me."

Honor gasps. "That's quite an adventure. I have to make sure I'll tell Josh all about it. I'm so happy for you! You're finally going to get your own family." She says and I smile.

"Don't get your hopes up, Honor. I don't think she wants me. I don't want her. We've just got some things in common and that's Yale and our daughter. That's it. Nothing more and I don't intend on it to be anything more." I say and Honor snorts again.

"Oh, please, Logan. You're still head over heals for this girl. You can't just say this!" She says and I shake my head.

"Honor, I'm not in love with her anymore and if I was … she doesn't care about me. She's so distant and …" Honor rolls her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Logan! You know Rory! She's always been a bit uncomfortable in some situations and I think she has the right to feel uncomfortable in this situation." She says and at that moment my answering machine beeps.

"Hi, Logan. This is Jamie. I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed our date, I believe you did too since we shared that mind-blowing kiss. I can only think about you today and I miss you cuddly bear! Just wanted to let you know. Bye! Kiss!" And the message stops.

I sigh and look down at my hands. I saw Honor's reaction and I know enough. So, she disagrees, but yeah … I'm moving on and I should have done this years ago.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this." Honor says with a wicked smile. "You're trying to replace Rory. You're trying to replace Rory with the first brainless girl you could find!" She stands up and shakes her head. "But I know better, little brother. You are still in love with Rory Gilmore, she's the love of your life and you won't forget her. You will never forget her. How hard you might try, you won't and I think Rory has still feelings for you to. Did if ever occur to you that you could possibly be the person who needs to take the first step?" She yells and picks up Connor. "Enjoy the rest of your day with Lila and I'm sorry for yelling, but I need to yell at you right now. I can't believe this. Good luck with the Jamie girl!" And the door closes.

Lila stares at me with big eyes and I sigh. "Come here. I'm going to read you a story." I say and Lila runs towards me.

"Story!" She says excitedly and climbs onto my lap.

I kiss her forehead and wrap my arms around her. "Well, once upon a time there was a princess and she was named Lila …" I start and see Lila's happy smile which makes everything okay again.


	9. The Gift He Left

Chapter 9: The Gift He Left

"I still can't believe your daughter likes Johnny Depp as Willy Wonka!" My mom says and I just grin.

"Hey, she likes colour and the colours in the new movie look better! And you have to admit … Johnny Depp is hotter as Willy Wonka!" I say and my mom shakes her head.

"But the old one is a classic. A classic, Rory! Your daughter should know that by now!" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Mom, she's two!" I say with a smile and my mom shakes her head.

"She turns three in a month and when you were three you could read and write!" She says and I gasp.

"I wasn't three! I was four! If I was three I would be brilliant!" I say and my mom rolls her eyes this time.

"You are brilliant! You're my daughter!" She says and I chuckle.

"Ssh!" Lila says with an angry expression on her face. I just laugh and my mom does too.

Lila is growing up so fast. It feels like it was yesterday when I still had to carry her up the stairs or when I had to warm up her milk. She doesn't like her milk to be warm anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" My mom asks and I look at her with a sad smile.

"How fast she's growing up." I say and I see my mom nod understandingly.

"I know what you mean. I experience it every day when I see you. I feel old when I see my daughter this grown-up already. You're an adult for a while now, you've got a job and you've got your own daughter. I'm getting old." She says and I gasp.

"You? Never! You're so young!" I say and my mom nods with a smile.

"I know. I'm so proud to be a young mommy!" She says and I just smile. "I love you, kiddo." She then says and kisses my forehead. "I'm so proud of you. You're doing great."

"Thanks, mom." I say and look down at Lila. "She is so smart. I really can't believe I have such a smart kid. She says and does things I don't understand where she gets it from."

My mom shrugs. "Hey, her parent studied at Yale!" She says and I lock eyes with her.

"Her parents studied at Yale." I say and I see my mom's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, I made a mistake." She says and stares at the TV screen again. "So, you're on good terms with Logan again."

I nod with a sigh. "He tries so hard, mom. He really wants to be there for Lila. And Lila likes him. She really does. He tells her stories about 'Princess Lila', which she adores. He almost calls her every night to say 'good night' … he's a good dad." I say and my mom smiles.

"I always figured he would be. I'm happy to hear Lila likes him so much." She says and I nod.

"Yeah, me too. It's like … they have a bound already. A strong one. She just adores him and he adores her. It's natural, I guess." I say and my mom nods.

"You always wanted your father and you were so sad when he didn't show up at your birthday or other important moments in your life. I remember that you cried yourself to sleep sometimes. I'm so happy that Lila isn't experiencing the same." I say and I smile sadly.

"Yeah. I'm happy about that too. I remember how lonely I used to feel when dad didn't show up." I say softly and sigh. "But that's the past. I'm just happy that Lila and Logan are getting along."

My mom nods, she understands that I want to stop talking about it. "So, Lila is going to stay with me next week?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah. That's the plan." I say and look down at Lila. "You would like to stay with your grandma and grandpa right, honey?" I ask and Lila looks up at me.

"I want daddy." She says and I blink a few times.

"She calls him daddy already?" My mom asks in surprise and I open my mouth, but I can't say anything. "Well, she really is smart. She figured it out all on herself."

I nod and sigh. "I didn't know that she knew … I … she must feel it or something." I say and my mom shrugs.

"Look at it, babe. Logan is the only man in her life. She watches TV and she sees mommies and daddies playing with their children. She knows that Luke is her grandfather … she just made the link." My mom says and I nod.

"I … think she did." I say and look down at Lila who's laughing at something Willy Wonka a.k.a. Johnny Depp says.

My mom takes my hand and kisses it softly. I smile and look at Lila again. She's still so small, so innocent. How could she figure out something like this? Did she just feel it or was it just natural for her? I close my eyes and see Logan's face appear, which causes me to open my eyes again.

I don't want to see or hear about him. I would keep distance, that was my plan, but it doesn't work. It doesn't when you're still in love with a person and it only hurts when that person doesn't love you back.

But I suppose this is karma. I said 'no' to his proposal and still love him while he has moved on and dates other girls again. I shouldn't even expect him to not have moved on. Of course he dates other girls again. Did I expect him not to do so? I turned him down and he has the right to date other girls. It's so many years ago, but it still hurts when I think about the mistake I made.

"Mommy." I feel Lila's hand on my arm. "Watch." She says and I smile at her.

Just a touch of my little girl makes me see how lucky I am. I have a beautiful, talented, smart daughter. It's a gift Logan left me, although he didn't know he did. But I'm grateful, oh so grateful, he did.

All I Wanted

Lorelai Gilmore-Danes watched her grown-up daughter. She had always thought her daughter had made a mistake when she turned him down. Although she didn't want to admit it to herself.

She knew that her daughter had been happy with him, all those years ago. And now her daughter was only a shadow from what she used to be.

Of course it wasn't only, because she turned down the love of her life. Life had treated her well, but hard sometimes. Giving birth to her daughter, the gift her true love had left her, was one of the hardest things she had ever dealt with. Not only was she reminded of him every time she looked at him; she also was stubborn and didn't want to tell him about it.

If she would have told him about it her daughter would have been happy now, but she decided not too. She was punishing herself, but now Lorelai Gilmore-Danes thought she had punished herself for long enough.

She was blown away by the strong love her daughter still felt for this man and this convinced her: she had to do something about this. She had to make her daughter happy again. Because although her daughter was truly happy with little Lila she knew that something was still missing. And that something was the Rory she left with Logan Huntzberger.

All I Wanted

I look at myself in the mirror and I sigh. I know that I don't want to, but at the same time something is telling me I have to. Jamie is a good girl, at least, she seems to be and I'm a man who needs to move on from his old love. Jamie is the perfect person to make me move on from Rory.

At least, that's what I'm trying to tell myself.

"Logan, honey! I am waiting for you! Who knew my boy cared so much for his looks!" I hear Jamie say and I sigh.

"I'm coming, James." I say and I hear Jamie giggle.

"Oh, I love it when you call me James. Did I tell you I love everything in this house? It immediately feels like home to me! Especially the Avocado Tree in the backyard. It's beautiful. Did I tell you I love plants, flowers and trees?" She asks and I sigh.

The Avocado Tree always reminds me of Rory. I kicked him several times, but the Avocado Tree survived all my angry rants. It's Rory's tree and I don't want associate anyone else with it.

"No, you didn't tell me." I say while I walk into the living room.

Jamie smiles a naughty smile and wraps my arms around my waist. "Oh, you look gorgeous!" She says and pecks my lip.

"Thank you." I say a bit distracted. I can't get my mind of the Avocado Tree.

"What? No compliments for me?" Jamie asks with a pout and I look at her.

"What? Oh. You look good." I say and kiss her forehead. "Let's go. We have a reservation." I say and Jamie gasps in excitement.

"Really? Don't tell me you're taking me to one of your other favourite and very expensive restaurants! Didn't I tell you I was fine with just grabbing a movie?" She asks and I nod.

"You did. Several times. I just want you to have a nice evening." I say and Jamie pinches my butt, which causes me to jump.

"Do you want me to reward you after dinner?" She whispers in my ear and I feel panicked for a while.

"Oh, no. You don't need to … I just … I have a visitor tomorrow." I say and smile at the thought of my daughter coming to see me.

"A visitor? Who?" Jamie asks with a frown and I look at her.

"Oh, just … someone." I say and walk towards the door.

"It's a girl, isn't it? There's someone else!" She yells and I turn around.

"Of course not, Jamie! I wouldn't dream of it! My daughter is coming, because Rory has some work to do." I say and Jamie brightens up immediately.

"Your daughter?" Jamie asks in excitement. "Oh, please! Let me stay with you over night! I want to meet her and I want to meet the infamous Rory!" She says and I sigh.

"I don't know, Jamie." I say and open the door. "Let's just get to the restaurant."

"I'm really good with kids, Logan. I love kids! I want to have a whole bunch of them myself." She says and flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Please. I want to meet her! I promise you that I won't stay for long and I'm sure Rory is okay with it!"

I sigh and look at Jamie who's pouting. "Uhm … I'll have to think about it." I say and Jamie nods.

"Take all the time you need, babe." Jamie says and kisses my cheek.

All I Wanted

Jamie didn't hate her. Jamie didn't hate anyone; it was just that the mother of Logan's child felt like a threat. Logan didn't talk much about her, but when he did she heard the love and the passion in his voice. He still loved the mother of his child and Jamie wanted to see what the competition was.

Of course she wouldn't tell Logan, because that would cause him to be angry with her and she loved Logan. She loved him with all of her heart and she didn't want to lose him.

And she wouldn't. Jamie would do everything to not lose Logan. And she would succeed. She always succeeded.

And the child? Oh, she didn't worry about that one too much. She had always hated children. Luckily there were boarding schools and she wouldn't have to see the kid.

No, she was save and she knew that Logan would start to love her soon. She'd do everything to make sure he would. Yes, Jamie Johnson would soon be his soon-to-be-wife. Yes, Jamie felt sure about that.


	10. I'm Watching You

Chapter 10: I'm Watching You

"So, are you excited to see your daddy again?" I ask Lila before I ring Logan's doorbell. Lila nods with a familiar smirk on her face and I sigh. "Well, good. At least one of us is." I ring the doorbell and wait till someone opens the door. But no one does, so I ring another time and this time the door does open.

"Oh, hello." A sleepy and leggy blonde says. "Sorry … I'm …" And suddenly she seems to wake up. "Wait! You must be Rory and this must be your daughter. That's so cool." She says and smiles sweetly, but I don't like her at all.

"Uhm … yeah, I am … uhm … is Logan home?" I ask and I hope that she'll say no, but of course; he's home. What else should I expect? He's a new girlfriend? Did I expect him to call me about it first? That's just too polite, of course he wouldn't do that.

"Oh, yes. He's here. Logan, darling! Sweetie! Cuddly bear!" She yells and smiles at me, but I see something else in her eyes. And that's hate. Real hate. "Your ex is here with your baby girl." The word 'ex' sounds terrifying out of her mouth.

I see Logan stumbling into the hallway with a shocked look on his face. "Rory, I didn't know you were …" He starts, but I just look at the ground.

"I'm here to bring your daughter, but if you're otherwise preoccupied …" I say, but Logan shakes his head.

"No, of course not! Jamie was just about to leave, weren't you?" He asks the girl who's name is Jamie apparently and she sends him a confused look. "You do have to go." He says and she pouts.

"But I wanted to spend some time with you and your gorgeous daughter!" She says and kneels down to face Lila. "You're such a cutie and so beautiful! You got that from your daddy!" I pick Lila up and kiss her cheek.

"Will you be a sweet girl?" I ask and Lila just nods. "Don't do crazy things and watch your daddy, okay?" I say and Logan gives me a surprised look at the word 'daddy' coming out of my mouth. "I'll pick her up later today. Probably around 6 o'clock? Is that all right with you?" I ask and Logan nods while he takes Lila in his arms. Her petite arms immediately wrap themselves around his neck.

"Of course it is. Lila and I will have a lot of fun. We'll watch cartoons and we'll go out to play in the park." He says and I can't help but smile at the sight of his happy smile when he looks at our daughter.

"Well, that sounds good, doesn't it?" I ask Lila and Lila just giggles and nods. "Thanks again, by the way. We'll talk later, I'm sure." I tell Logan and he understands immediately, because I see him tense up.

"Oh, right. Sure." He says and nods apologetically. "Good luck with your interview." He says and I smile and nod.

"Ahum …" I hear Jamie say and see the annoyed look on her face. "I'm leaving for work too, honey." She says and kisses his cheek while sending me a dirty look. "Don't you wish me good luck too?" She then asks and I see Logan force a smile, which is somewhat weird, I think.

"Oh, right. Good luck with your work too, James." He says and I look at the ground.

"Well, I should go. I've a lot of things to do." I say and Logan nods understandingly.

"We have a lot of things to do too. Right, Princess?" He asks Lila.

"Loads of things!" Lila says and spreads her arms as if she's carrying a large box. "Bye, bye mommy!" She says and she waves when Logan and Lila walk inside and the door is closed behind them.

"He's so dreamy. I still can't believe it. The night I had … pfft … no sleep!" Jamie says next to me and I look at her. She's sending me a scary smile and I just sigh.

"I'm not a threat to you, so don't worry. I'm just the mother of his daughter. I'm nothing more." I say and start to walk towards my car.

"Yeah, you're nothing more to him. That's true. But he's something more to you and that's what makes you a threat to me." Jamie says and follows me. "I'm a threat to you too." I turn towards her and Jamie stops with a shocked expression on her face.

"You have to know that I wish you and Logan all the happiness." I say with a smile. "I just don't like it that you're around when my daughter is with him. You don't really seem to be a good influence on children."

Jamie laughs loudly and rolls her eyes. "And you're the perfect mother! Did you see the way she adores her father? She doesn't adore you in the same way." She says and I feel a sting going through my body.

"She loves me just as much, thank you. It's just that she never knew about her father and now she does. It's natural for a child to long to a parent he or she hasn't known for years." I say and Jamie shakes her head.

"You know. I kind of pity you." She says and I feel my anger grow. "You raise a daughter on your own and you have no love life, because you're still in love with your ex. You try to keep distance, but you don't succeed. The whole world can see you still love him and that's just so sad." I roll my eyes.

"And the whole world can see that you're only after his name, money and reputation. You don't care one bit about him!" I almost yell and Jamie gasps.

"Don't you dare say that! I love him! I've loved him ever since I first laid my eye on him, so don't you dare say that I don't care about him!" She yells back and I snort.

"The money is just really handy and the name will make you famous. I'm sure you're secretly hoping he'll ask you to marry you." I say and Jamie smiles.

"The law doesn't say it's forbidden to hope or dream, Rory. I believe you do it yourself every day, every hour, every minute and every second. And that's just sad, because those dreams and hopes will stay dreams and hopes forever." She says and I just stare at her.

"So you are after his money and name. I can't believe it. How can someone be so cruel and … he's a good person, Jamie. Don't you hurt him, because I promise you: I'll hurt you back." I say and Jamie takes a few steps back.

"Not if I hurt you first." She says and walks away.

I close my eyes and turn towards my car again. If Logan only knew … I can't believe he associates with this woman. I should warn him, I know I should. But what if I'm wrong? What if he loves her? I can't break his heart. Not another time.

I broke his heart by letting him go and not choosing for him all those years ago and I think I'm not allowed to do it again. Besides … he'll only think that I'm jealous.

But I will do something when things go out of hand.

"Watch out, Jamie. I'm watching you." I mumble while I point my finger at no one in particular.

All I Wanted

Mitchum Huntzberger was going to visit his son. That was a perfect solution in this newfound problem. His one and only son was making sure his plan won't work, but Mitchum wouldn't let that happen.

When he found out about this Jamie Johnson he hadn't believed his own ears. She's the perfect example for a trophy wife. Shira would love her and that automatically made his son hate her. At least, that's what Mitchum always had thought.

He seemed awfully close to this Jamie Johnson and Mitchum didn't like it for one bit. He needed his plan to succeed and only Rory could make this plan succeed.

Mitchum Huntzberger was angry and he would let his only son know.

All I Wanted

Lila is fast asleep on the couch. She looks like a little angel and I smile.

She ran through the park whole afternoon and she hugged me a lot. She truly is Rory's daughter, but she is also mine. If only for the fact Gilmore Girls don't exercise.

I hear a soft knock on the window and see Rory standing in front of it. I feel butterflies in my stomach, but I try to ignore the feeling. We're over. We've been over for quite a few years now.

"Hey." I say when I open the door and I see Rory looking at the ground.

"We need to talk, Logan. And it's some really serious talk." She says and I nod.

"I figured, come on in. Lila is asleep so we better talk in the kitchen." I say and guide her towards my kitchen.

"Are you sure?" I ask and Logan sends me a confused look. "Because to be honest with you: I'm really angry with you and I can find a lot of things to kill you with in your kitchen." She says and I chuckle softly.

"You can't." I say and Rory raises her eyebrows. "Come on, you can't." I say and this time Rory nods.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't try." She says and I lean against the kitchen counter. "Look …" Rory then starts and she closes his eyes. "Before you say anything I want you to listen. I'll tell you when you're allowed to talk." She says and I nod.

"Okay." I just say and Rory starts to talk.

"I'm not jealous, you know? I'm not, but it does hurt to see another girl open your front door and not only because we have a past together, but I thought we were parents. We are parents together and that means we're a team." She says and takes a deep breath. "That doesn't mean I need you to tell me everything what happens in your life, but I do need to know the major decisions you make. I mean … you have a girlfriend and I didn't know about it. It's important that I know, because I've a kid to worry about. We have a kid to worry about and I need to be sure about your girlfriend before our daughter meets her." She says and stops talking.

"Am I allowed to say anything." I ask and Rory opens her eyes.

"Oh, right. Shoot. Just talk." She says and I sigh.

"Look, Rory. I know it was an awful thing when you saw Jamie opening my door and I'm sure you're not jealous." I say and Rory looks away. "Ace, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it. You're seriously one of the most important persons in my life and not only because you're my daughter's mother. You're my friend, at least … I want to see you as my friend if you're okay with that." Rory just nods. "Good. I'm happy about that. Because I trust you. If I would murder someone and I would feel guilty about it I'd tell you, because I know that I can trust you and you won't go to the police." I say and chuckle. "Well, maybe this isn't really the best example. You should go to the police."

Rory just smiles and I see a tear roll down her cheek. "You've no idea how much this means to me, Logan." She whispers and takes a step towards me. "I trust you too and if you're happy with Jamie … I'll give you my blessing." She says and then she does something I don't expect. She softly kisses my lips and I feel a shiver run through my body.

Just when I'm about to kiss back Rory steps away again and turns around. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have … gosh … I'm just really stressed and I shouldn't have done this!" She rambles and I just grab her arm.

"Hey, it's okay." I say and Rory shakes her head.

"I should just go home and I should take a bath to relax or something. I'm so sorry for doing this. I'll get Lila." She says and walks out of the kitchen, leaving me behind.

I sigh deeply and close my eyes. I can still feel her soft lips on mine and the warmth of her body radiated on mine. But I know I shouldn't even be thinking about this. Obviously, it was a mistake.

Then I hear a firm knock on the kitchen door and I turn around with a confused expression on my face. There's my dad.

I quickly open the door and send my father a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and my father grabs my shoulders.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm angry with you and I'm going to talk some sense into you. What the hell were you thinking when you started … Rory …" My dad then says and I turn around to see Rory standing in the doorway with Lila in her arms.

"I was just going to say good-bye." She says and stares at my dad with a weird look on her face. "You shouldn't do this, Mitchum. You can't control his life anymore. It's sad that you want to." And with that she walks away leaving me and my dad stunned.

All I Wanted

Never in his life had Mitchum Huntzberger been stunned. He always got what he wanted, but now this one woman, who was the love of his son's life, did it.

Of course he had known she was stubborn and brave before. She had blamed him for sending Logan away to London, because he didn't want Logan to be with her. But never in his life had Mitchum Huntzberger not known what to do or say.

But this time he didn't.

She had succeeded. She had left him stunned.


	11. The Reason

It's a weird thing to notice. The more free time you have, the less time you have to write. At least, that's how it works with me. School is over for me now and my mom asks me to help her with everything: her shop, etc. But here is a new chapter. Thank you for your patience and all of you support. I hope you like it! Please leave a review!

Chapter 11: The Reason

"Can you believe it? We're sitting here in a park with our children! I never imagined myself sitting here when I was younger. I would become a famous band member and travel around the world with my band. Gosh, well … I guess my dream got replaced by a new one." Lane says while we watch Steve, Kwan and Lila playing together in the park.

"No, I really never imagined myself to be a young mom, a single one nonetheless." I say and Lane sends me a worried look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to … gosh, I say the wrong things. I'll just shut up." She says and I just smile at her. "But … before I shut up … what about the mail you send me? You're moving to San Francisco and you just mail me about it? That deserves a phone call!"

I shrug and look at the blue sky above me. "Yeah, well … I wanted to avoid the questions you were going to ask me." I say with a sigh and Lane just laughs.

"I could have asked you in a mail. But, tell me all about it! Does this have something to do with Logan?" She asks and I stiffen. "Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong time, wrong place?" Lane asks and I shake my head.

"No, it's not that. I'm just … I'm not moving to San Francisco for Logan. He's part of the reason, but … it's just easier for Lila to be close to her dad and the Chronicle offered me a job …" I say and Lane squeals.

"You have a new job too? Oh, I'm so happy for you, Rory!" She says and hugs me tight. "You might be a mom, but moms can have their own success too! We don't need a man to be successful. That's a thing you prove."

I nod and smile. "Yeah. I'm really happy about it. This job is a dream coming true. I mean … they even offer me hours off to take care of Lila. That's just more as I could have asked for. And of course, Lila gets to see Logan some more and we don't have to fly through the country just so she can see her dad." I say and Lane frowns.

"Is Lila getting to see her father more really the only reason you're moving, because there's something in your voice …" Lane says, but I interrupt her.

"I kissed him!" I whisper and Lane's mouth drops. "I kissed him for a few seconds and I felt so ashamed and embarrassed. I mean … he has a new girlfriend." I say and Lane's mouth only drops further.

"Okay, you didn't just tell me … he has a new girlfriend?" She asks and I nod. "But that doesn't make any sense!" She almost yells in confusion and she shakes her head.

"Why not?" I ask and play with a strain of my hair. "I mean … he has moved on. It's normal for a person to do so. I'm just a freak, but I suppose I got that from my mom." Lane softly rubs my back and I just smile at her.

"Rory, you don't always have to pretend everything is fine with you. I know this breaks your heart and you are allowed to mope around or cry or …" Lane stops and just stares at me. "You love him so much, Rory, why don't you go for it and try? Why don't you tell him how you feel? Who cares that he has a new girlfriend!" She says and I close my eyes.

"I can't. Even if I wanted it to happen. He is starting a new chapter in his life and I would never ruin this for him. Even though I hate his new girlfriend and even though I think she's after his money … I just won't tell him." I say and Lane's eyes begin to twinkle.

"So, you are jealous." She says and I shake my head. "Oh, yes, you are! Why would you hate his new girlfriend if she's a new chapter in his life otherwise?" She asks and I shrug.

"I don't know, Lane. It's just a feeling, but I do know it's not a good feeling. My intuition is telling me that she isn't good for him, but I won't tell him, because I don't have the right to do so." I say and Lane shakes her head.

"No, you're wrong about that. You can tell him everything you want to tell him about his new girlfriend. If only, because you're the mother of his child. And I think you're a person he really appreciates, so … yeah. You do have the right to tell him everything." She says and I just shrug again.

"I don't know …" I say and feel a small hand tug at my arm.

"Mommy." Lila says and I look down at my little girl. She wears her blonde hair in pigtails and her blue eyes stand out. "Kwan fell." She says and points towards Steve and Kwan. Kwan is crying and holding his knee.

"Oh no! I'm a bad, bad mother!" Lane says and runs towards the boys. I stand up also and walk after her with Lila in my arms.

"Mommy sad?" Lila asks and I just kiss her cheeks with their permanent small blush.

"No, sweetie. Mommy is just tired. Are you excited about your new home?" I ask and Lila nods while she lays her head down on my shoulder. "That's good." I say and kneel down next to Lane who's hugging Kwan.

"It bleeds!" He screams and I look at his knee.

"Oh, it's going to be all right, honey." I say and softly rub his arm.

"No!" Kwan screams when Lane tries to clean the small wound. "It hurts! No!"

"And that's why I never wanted kids when I was younger." Lane whispers and I chuckle lightly.

"Hey, be happy that you have those boys of you. They're so sweet and you can't live without them. They changed your life and you don't want to change it back." I say and Lane nods with a smile.

"Yeah, that's what kids do. They make you change and they make sure that you'll never want to go back to the live you had before you had them. At least, that's what I experience." She says and looks at me. "I think you feel the same."

I nod slowly and kiss Lila on her cheek again. "Yeah. She is the reason for my happiness." I say and Lila smiles as if she understands my words, but I'm positive she doesn't really understand what I'm saying. "I love you, Lila." I whisper in her ear and Lila only yawns while she wraps her arms around my neck.

All I Wanted

"Okay, to get this straight: she kissed you." Colin says and I only nod. "You didn't kiss her back and she started to make excuses."

I look in his eyes and sigh. "It isn't that I didn't want to kiss her back, I just didn't get the chance to do so. But that feeling … the feeling of her lips on mine … it was indescribable." I notice that I closed my eyes and open them again quickly. "Not that I'm still carrying a torch for her. I gave us up many years ago."

Colin cocks his eyebrow, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he orders us a new drink and stares at me. "Come on, Logan. That is bull and you know it." He than says and I shake my head.

"No, Colin. I'm serious. I've moved on. We're only seeing each other, because of our daughter. Rory doesn't want anything to do with me. I know that." I say and Colin laughs.

"And that is why she kissed you? Logan! Don't you see it? It's right in front of you and the only thing you have to do is jump on it!" Colin says and then he frowns. "That might have sounded a bit weird, but you know what I mean."

I look down at the scotch in my hand and take a deep breath. "You do remember Jamie, don't you?" I ask and I hear Colin stop breathing for a second.

"No, Logan … tell me you didn't." He says and I look up at him.

"And what if I did? What if she is my girlfriend? Would you stop me from seeing her? Don't judge me, Colin. Don't you dare judge me." I say and Colin sends me an angry glare.

"How can I not judge your stupid actions, Logan? You and I both know that this Jamie is only there, because you haven't moved on from Rory. But she won't replace Rory! Jamie is so different. She isn't the kind of person you like. She's a trophy wife, Logan. And you hate trophy wives. You've always told your mother that you would never marry one and now you're dating one!" He says angrily and I shake my head.

"You don't understand at all, do you?" I ask and Colin snorts.

"No, apparently I don't." He says and I kick against the table.

"Of course you don't! No one does!" I almost yell and see several people turn their heads towards me. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me when Rory turned my proposal down? Do you have any idea how it feels when your heart breaks into millions of pieces and do you have any idea how it feels to be dead?" I ask and Colin just stares at me. "Because that's what I felt like. I felt dead. I was dead. I didn't want to live anymore, because living without her wasn't possible."

"Logan." Colin says, but I don't pay attention.

"No, you have no idea, have you? Because you have never in your life even looked twice at a woman!" I yell and suddenly I see a pain in Colin's eyes.

"Do you really think that? Do you really think so low of me? Because if you want to know the truth: I did look at a woman twice. She was the most perfect woman I had ever met. I was sure that she was the one for me. I knew it and I felt it, but she was getting married, so I let her go. I let her slip through my fingers." He says and I feel surprised. How come I didn't know about this? "And maybe if you would have looked at me twice you would have seen how broken I was."

He's quiet again and I don't know what to say. "I'm sorry, man." I say and Colin just shrugs.

"Don't you want to tell me more about your misery? About how dead you felt? After all … I don't know anything about it." He says and I grown.

"Colin, man, I didn't mean it like that. It came out wrong. I'm just frustrated." I say and look down at the table.

"Hey, I know." Colin says and takes a deep breath. "Look, I don't know much about love, that's something I'm honest about, but I do know this: you are making a mistake. You are letting your one and only true love slip through your fingers. Don't even think about denying it, because I know you know it too." Colin says and he swallows. It looks like he's about to cry. "Tell her. Tell her that she's your one. Dump Jamie and be happy with your woman and your child. I know you want this and as your friend I want you to have this."

I stare at Colin. Never had I known about the misery he had gone through, but I now know that he exactly knows what I feel. "Thank you." I say and Colin leans back in his chair.

"Hey, it's cool. Lets talk about something more manly now." He says with a small grin forming on his lips and I just smirk.

"Yeah." I say and take a sip of my scotch.

All I Wanted

"_You know I can't, Colin." _Her voice goes through his head when Colin lies in bed and he closes his eyes. _"I love you, but I'm getting married. I'm having his baby."_

He rolls over and fights the tears he feels burn in my eyes back. He's a man and a man doesn't cry. At least, not when he doesn't have to.

Sure. He did loose the love of his life, but that's no reason to keep moping around.

He had shared a wonderful week with the woman he loved so much. A week he would never forget. A week where in he learned to know love. It was the first time he had felt something this strong and he knew this was it. He had lost himself in her eyes, just as his friend Logan had done all those years ago.

And now he thought about her night after night. No one had known about it. Until today. He had told Logan and he had understood. Of course. He had felt the same way about Rory. He still does.

But he has a chance and it frustrates Colin so much that he won't take it. He's too blind to see what's slipping through his fingers. He's too stubborn to realise that she's still his one and that she'll always stay his one.

"_Goodbye, Colin." _He hears her soft voice go through his head and he sighs. "Goodbye." He whispers and feels a small tear run down his cheek. No, men don't cry. But right now he has a reason and the reason is she.


	12. My Forever

I'm sorry! I think I confused you all a bit. Colin was not in love with Rory and Rory wasn't in love with Colin. It was another woman Colin was in love with. He just knows how Logan feels, because he lost a love too and I wanted to give Colin a bit of a storyline too.

I hope that you'll all like this one!

Chapter 12: My Forever

"New apartment. New colours. New furniture. I love moving." My mom says while she paints the walls of Lila's new room a light lemon green. I just shake my head and smile. "I mean … what's not to love about it? Do you think I should move, because I think it's so much fun." My mom turns her head towards mine and I start to laugh. "What?" She asks and I point at her face.

"You are green. You look like E.T.." I say and my mom gasps.

"Are you my daughter? E.T. wasn't green! He was brownish!" She says and I just shrug.

"A mix between brown and green." I say and my mom sticks out her tongue.

"Well, it's still not all green." She says and I look up when I hear the doorbell of my new apartment. "Who could that be?" My mom asks with a frown. I just shrug and walk towards the door to open it. And when I do I see a brown-haired man standing in front of me.

"Hey." Colin says and my mouth almost drops open.

"Colin? Whoa! Colin!" I say and am about to hug him, but I realise that I'm green from the paint. "Oh, sorry … I can't greet you properly." I say and Colin just nods.

"I came here to talk to you. I don't know if this is the right time …" He says and I frown at the seriousness in his voice.

"Oh, uhm … I'm sure I can make some time for you. My mom is busy with painting, so … do you want some coffee?" I ask, but Colin shakes his head.

"No." He says and looks straight at me. "I really just came here to talk."

I nod slowly and lead him towards the living room. "Well, as you can see it's not really finished yet. Not at all." I say and smile at Colin, but Colin just nods. "That's why Lila is staying with Logan, you probably know that, don't you?" Colin nods again and the seriousness never leaves his face.

"I didn't come to chit-chat, Rory. I like you very much, but I came here with a goal." He says and I just nod. "I came here to tell you a little story."

I nod again and feel the surprise grow. "Okay. That's … okay. Tell me." I say and Colin takes a deep breath.

"It was a hot summer. I was staying at a hotel for some business I had to take care of and there I saw her. The most perfect vision I'd ever seen and, how weird it might sound, when I saw her I knew that she would be the woman I'd marry." He says and I just blink a few times. "I never even wanted to think about marrying. I always had thought that it was stupid. Probably, because my dad wasn't the best example." Colin takes a deep breath again. "That's why I always found it foolish that Logan wanted to marry you. Why ruin something that is so perfect with a wedding? And when you told him 'no', I thought I'd proved myself."

I look at the ground and feel a pain go through my body. "I never wanted to hurt him." I whisper, but Colin doesn't seem to listen.

"But when I saw her … I knew I was wrong. I spent the best week of my life with her and I loved her. I truly loved her, but then she broke my heart." Colin says and I look up at him again. I see the pain written over his face. "She was engaged and pregnant. She was getting married in two weeks and she had to tell me, because she knew I was feeling too much for her. She loved me to, but she couldn't give her life up just for me. Those were her exact words."

He's silent again and I step towards him to take his hand. "Oh, Colin … I'm so sorry." I whisper, but Colin just smiles a sad smile.

"That's life, Rory. I moved on, but it still hurts. It will always hurt and that's why I'm here." He says and I frown. "I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but you hear me out, okay?" I nod slowly and search for a clue in his eyes. "Pain and regret are awful feelings and I know that you experience them daily. You regret every day that you told Logan 'no' and every time you see your daughter you feel pain, because he is not there."

I close my eyes. "I really appreciate this, Colin, but I really need to do some things. I want everything painted by the end of the week and …" I say, but Colin interrupts me.

"No, Rory. Let me finish." He says and he takes another deep breath. "I see the same pain when I look at my friend. He still loves you, Rory. He'll always will. You're the love of his life and if you want to know it or not … it is true." I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "Now, I know how difficult it is to get over the pain and the regret, but you need to fight it. Do what your heart is telling you to do."

I step back and shake my head. "I can't do this, Colin. I can't ruin this for him. He has a relationship with Jamie and he's happy now. I would never ruin his luck, not again." I say and Colin grabs my shoulders.

"Rory, he ended the relationship with Jamie yesterday. Didn't he tell you?" He asks and I feel my eyes widen. "Look, before you make your decision. You have to know that before you I'd never seen anyone he worshiped. But he practically worships the ground you walk on."

"Colin …" I start in an attempt to stop him.

"No, listen to me. From the moment you walked into Logan's life you've been his angel. You changed him for the good and he is so grateful to you, I know that. He has told me so many time what a good job you're doing with Lila and he tells this with so much love in his voice … it's amazing." Colin says and more tears start to roll down my cheek. "He was so different when he had met up with you again. He was happy and when I found out it was you … everything fell in place again. You're his one and I want you to have your life with him."

I wipe away some of my tears and stare at Colin. "But how do you know for sure? What if you're making a mistake? What if he doesn't want me back at all? I can't lose him once again. I let him go all those years ago, but I won't be able to survive the fact that he wants to let me go." I say and Colin just shrugs.

"That's love, Rory. You have to take some risks and it can be wonderful, but it can hurt too." He says and steps back again. "I think I'll leave you here."

And with that he walks out of my new apartment and he's gone as sudden as he came.

"Whoa." A soft voice from behind me says and I feel a hand on my shoulder. "You really need to think, kiddo. Listen to your heart."

I nod and lean into my mom.

All I Wanted

"… and Princess Lila went to bed after a new day full of adventures." I say and kiss Lila's head.

"New story!" She says with a giggle, but I shake my head with a smirk.

"No, I think you've had enough stories for today. It's time to sleep, princess." I say and Lila pouts. "No, that isn't going to work this time." Lila sighs and closes her eyes.

"Night." She says quickly and I chuckle.

"Night to you too. I'll see if you're asleep in a few minutes, so don't go out of bed to play with your dolls." I say and I see a small and naughty grin appear on Lila's face.

I close the door to Lila's room and walk into the kitchen to make myself some tea. I stare out the window and take a few steps back when I see a person walking into my backyard. It's a woman and I just hope it's not Jamie. We're over. We're done and I told her, but she didn't seem to take it lightly.

Then I recognise her. It's Rory. My Ace.

I quickly open the door and walk into the backyard, which seems to surprise Rory.

We just stare at each other for a few seconds and Rory takes a deep breath.

"I was wrong, you know? I made a big, big mistake." She says and I frown.

"You were wrong about what?" I ask and Rory closes her eyes. I see that she's shaking and almost reach out to hold her, but I don't.

"I did want to marry you. I wanted you as my forever. I still want you to be my forever." She says and I feel my body getting warm. "I completely understand if you hate me or dislike me, but I made a mistake. It's human. And I don't want to wait anymore. I want to tell you that you're my forever and I want to be with you."

I just stare at her and she stares back. The tension between us is growing and I decide to just kiss her.

She's startled at first, but soon she kisses me back and I feel her arms find their way. One on my cheek and one on my chest.

"Oh gosh, I love you, Ace." I say and kiss her again. "I … want … you … to … be … here." I say in between the soft kisses I plant on her neck. "Forever." I let out in a whisper and I see Rory smile at me.

"We need to figure a few things out, don't you think?" She asks with a blush on both her cheeks, but never letting go off me.

"What kind of things?" I ask while I trail kisses down to her collarbone and Rory takes a step back.

"About … so many things. What about Lila? What do we tell her? She's so little and it will be a shock for her. I don't know if she even understands. I mean … she has just turned 3, but that doesn't mean she understands." She says and I smirk. "And what about my work, my apartment? I need to settle down over there and …"

"Move in with me." I say and Rory's eyes widen.

"No." She says simply and I take her hands in mine.

"Move in with me." I say again and Rory shakes her head.

"Are you crazy?" She asks and I just smirk at her. "We just kind of go back together after I proclaimed my love for you. I'm not moving in with you right now. What if things work out the wrong way?"

"If crazy means: crazily in love, then yeah, I'm crazy." I say and Rory rolls her eyes.

"Already making cheesy comments." She says playfully and I can't help but kiss her.

"And you love it." I whisper in her ear and Rory wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm serious, though, Logan. We can't just move in together. What if things go wrong? That will mean that Lila is going to be so confused and I don't want her to be sad about being away from you again." She says and I just roll my eyes.

"Nothing will go wrong, Ace. You just told me you wanted to be my forever. I want you to be my forever too, but I do want to start it right here and right now." I say and Rory blushes again.

"But … are you sure?" She asks and I know that she's going to give in.

"I'm so sure, Ace. I love you." I say and Rory smiles brightly.

"I love you too." She says and kisses me full on my mouth.

Suddenly I feel an arm wrap around my leg and I stop kissing Rory back. Instead I look down and see Lila standing next to me.

"Daddy, mommy." She says and lifts up her hands towards us and I pick her up.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed, little girl?" Rory asks with a happy smile on her face and I swear … she's almost glowing.

"Kiss. Lila kiss too." Lila says and Rory and I just love.

"Oh, you'll get all the kisses you want!" I say and kiss Lila on her cheek, as does Rory.

All I Wanted

Mitchum Huntzberger smiled proudly. He had done it. They are back together.

"Good to see you son happy, huh?" A familiar voice from beside him asks and Mitchum frowns when he sees one of the dumb friends of his sons standing next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks and the boy just shrugs.

"Making sure that the world isn't messed up." The boy says and Mitchum Huntzberger frowns. "You should thank me. I went to Rory and told her all about Logan's feelings for her, that's why she's here. Not because of your brilliant plan."

Mitchum Huntzberger just shook his head and looked at the boy next to him again. "They would have never met up again if I hadn't been there." He says and the boy just shrugs.

"Be kind to him. He deserves his father to be proud of him." With that the boy walks away. He looks somewhat defeated, which makes Mitchum Huntzberger feel satisfied. The Huntzberger power did still work.


	13. Home Sweet Home

Dear, dear readers of mine!

Here is a new chapter. I want you all to know that I now have a beta. Thank you so much, Tony24Michelle! I really appreciate it! Anyway ... the new chapter will take a while, I think, but I hope to post another chapter by the end of the week. I'm reading 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' at the moment, really exciting, by the way!

Love, Miss92

Chapter 13: Home sweet home?

I slowly open my eyes and look around me. I am lying in a strange bed, in a strange room with Lily sleeping soundly next to me. I look around once again and recognise the room. I feel a bright smile form on my face and I sigh dreamily as I sit up and remember last night. I softly kiss Lily's cheek and go out of bed. When I open the bedroom door I smell coffee and grin wider, if that is humanly possible.

"Logan," I yell when I walk down the stairs, but the only sound I hear is fast typing on a computer. I smile and walk into the kitchen. "Working alr … Jamie," I stammer, surprised and a bit shocked.

Jamie looks up with a grin and grabs her hot and steamy cup of coffee, "Good morning, Rory Gilmore."

I don't know what to say; I just shake my head and feel terribly confused, "Uhm … good morning?" It is a question more than a greeting. Jamie smiles up at me.

"It isn't a good morning? Don't you think it's amazing over here? Really makes you feel at home. Home sweet home, huh." I just nod and try to think of something really clever.

"W-What are you doing here, Jamie?" Jamie smiles evilly.

"Oh, finally. I thought you were never going to ask," she says as she leans back in her chair, "I'm here to talk to you. There are lots of things that need to be discussed."

I frown, "What kind of things, Jamie? I don't think there is anything we should be discussing at the moment. Please, go home. Leave Logan, Lily, and I alone and let us live our lives."

Jamie stands up while she slowly starts to walk towards me with a book in her arms, "No, you are not getting away with this. You stole my boyfriend. How could you?"

I see her eyes fill with tears, but somehow I don't feel sorry for her. "I didn't want to steal your boyfriend…it just happened. Some things happen even when you think it's better for them not to," I try to reason as I look at the book Jamie is now handing to me.

"Come on, take it! Are you afraid of what you will see," she inquires impatiently.

I take the book from her hands. I slowly open it and see pictures of Logan. In the first one he is drinking coffee, in the second he's talking to someone I don't recognise, and in the third one he looks incredibly tired. "Where did you take these," I ask, confused, and Jamie shrugs.

"At work. Now, go on," she spits back and I turn to the next page. There are more pictures of Logan at his work and it freaks me out a bit.

"Why did you make these," I wonder and Jamie looks me straight in the eyes.

"Because…from the first day I saw him I have been in love with him, but he never returned my love. That is why I slowly went insane. I made pictures of him; he was the only thing I could think about. I studied him every moment of the day and now you stole him from me," she explains, "You stole the only thing that I had! You stole him from me!" The sudden crescendo of her voice near the end causes me to tense up and then I nearly jump out of my skin when she throws her coffee cup on the ground with a scary look on her face.

"I…I never meant to…" I slowly start to take a deep breath when I notice that my breaths are getting faster. "You have to live your own life. Things will not always go the way you want them to," I start but Jamie takes the book out of my arms and turns the pages with a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah. I can make things be exactly as I wish them to be. I just have to remove you from the picture and then I'll have him all for myself!" She shows me a picture of two children on the beach. "That's how our kids will look. I even bought a wedding dress and I am going to marry him! It's my goal in life," she yells and I shiver.

"Jamie, please, you and I both know that this isn't the right thing to do. You're insane…you said it yourself! Please, think about this through," I respond rationally but Jamie shakes her head.

"No! You have to leave! I need to get rid of you," she yells.

I take several steps backwards. "So, now you're going to murder me…or what," I ask while my body begins to shake uncontrollably, hoping that the slight humour will force her to see the insanity in her actions.

"No! Of course not!" I breath a sigh of relief. She continues, "I'm just asking you to leave as soon as you can, because if you don't I will hunt you down! I'll hunt you down until you're gone…until you leave Logan alone," she yells once again.

"Oh, Jamie…you have to understand." Jamie raises her eyebrows when she hears the calm tone in my voice. "I love him. I love him so much…we have a child together…I can't leave him."

Jamie looks at the ground. "But I love him too," she says a bit childishly and I just sigh.

"Logan and I are in love. We have a child together…I can't deny my daughter her father. I need him in my life…in our lives…because if he isn't…I'll die. I will still be here physically, but emotionally I will be dead if I can't share my life with him. He is my forever and I need him," I plead. Jamie seems to be deep in thought.

"But what am I going to do without him," she asks and I suddenly see tears streaming down her cheeks. "He is my life. He's the only thing I have. My life isn't worth living if I don't have him."

I smile kindly and shake my head. "Jamie, you are a beautiful woman and you're smart too. You know that you're being silly. You know that you're insane. You just need to see that he isn't for you. He's just some obsession," I calmly reply and Jamie nods, slowly beginning to see reason. Seeing her begin to back down, I continue, "You need to be independent again. You need to live your own life. Please, promise me you will try to live your own life."

Jamie looks up at me. She suddenly looks much stronger. "I will…try," she says shakily and turns around. Then she opens the door and walks out.

I sigh in relief and lay my hand on my pounding chest. I know that this won't be the end of Jamie in my life, but I hope that she'll understand that Logan is not the right person for her. I hope that she'll let me live my life with Logan and Lily.

But before I move here Logan _so_ needs to change the locks!

All I Wanted

I reach into my pocket and feel the small velvet box in it. I know that it's soon, but I've always kept it for Rory. It is the perfect ring and even though she rejected me the first time, I'm positive that she won't say no when I ask her again. Our love is so strong and I know that she wants to be my forever. So, I ponder, why waist some more time being without her?

"Rory," I yell when I walk into _our _home. I smile at the thought, "Rory?"

"In Lily's room," she yells back and I run up the stairs to greet my two most favourite girls in the world.

"Hey, gorgeous," I exclaim as I kiss Rory's cheek. Rory smiles slightly, but I have a feeling that something isn't right. "Is everything okay? Lily isn't sick is she," I ask when I look down at Lily, who is still wearing her pyjamas.

"It's just the flu," Rory says, calmly, and tucks Lily into bed again. "But … we need to talk." I hear the serious tone in her voice so I sigh and nod.

"Okay. I'll be waiting downstairs," I respond before turning to slowly walk down the stairs. So much for the proposal. Let's wait a few more days, I think, and I turn around when I hear Rory walk down the stairs too. "What did I do," I question, but Rory just shakes her head.

"You didn't _do_ anything. I just wanted to tell you that you need to change the locks." At my puzzled look she continues, "Jamie was here this morning." I can feel anger begin to rise in me. "And before you say anything…" Rory starts when I'm about to tell her that Jamie is just crazy, "I think you should help her with something."

I shake my head in disbelief, "Rory, you can't be serious! She…she just came into _our _home and…" I see Rory smile at the mention of '_our _home' and can't help but do the same. "What do I need to help her with," I wonder.

Rory looks at the ground, "I know that this is a strange thing to ask from you, but…you need to fire her."

I groan, "Rory, seriously…I'm not attracted to her! Is that why you want me to fire Jamie? Because I think I made it clear that I want _you_…I love _you_," I say, emphasizing the "you", and Rory nods.

"I know you do. I love you too," she replies. I step towards her to kiss her, but she puts her hand on my chest to stop me.

"It's just…she's obsessed, Logan."

I frown, "With what?"

Rory sighs, "With you…she's obsessed with you. She had this book full of pictures of you and I believe that I even saw a piece of paper with your handwriting on it, which she must have gotten out of a trash can," she explains and I send her a surprised look.

"Are you serious!?" I exclaim in shocked disbelief.

Rory nods, confirming my fear, "Yes, Logan, it's true. I think it would be best for all involved if you just fire her. She needs to move on and that's going to be hard for her…which is why you need to change the locks."

I nod slowly, in reluctant acceptance, "Okay, so…just to check a few things…where did she get these pictures? I never noticed anyone taking pictures of me," I wonder aloud; Rory shrugs.

"She said she made them at your work. You were always busy when she took the pictures, so I guess she just always picked the right moment."

"Gosh…this is so messed up!"

"I know, but…I want this to be our _home_, Logan. I want us to want this house, but how are we going to make this our "home sweet home" when I don't feel safe?"

"You're right. I'm going to change the locks right now." I assure her and Rory smiles and wraps her arms around me.

"I know that you want to give me everything I want, Logan, but…what do _you _want?"

I can't help but smile at her innocence. "All I want for Christmas is you." I can't help but tease her but, despite that, I realize my answer is completely true.

Rory giggles lightly at the allusion, "Okay, but it's summer and Christmas is still far away. Come on…what do you want?"

I decide to give her a more serious answer, "I just want you to be happy, Ace. Are you happy?"

"I have never felt happier in my whole life. Except for a few other memorable moments in my life…" she trails off, leaving me to infer her meaning.

I kiss the top of her head lovingly, "Good."

I smile when, suddenly, Rory's stomach groans. "Are you hungry by any chance?" I tease gently.

Rory nods with a blush.

"Okay, I'll order some Chinese."

"Don't forget to order twice as much as you think you need to order!"

I just smile.

All I Wanted

Mitchum Huntzberger sat in his car and watched his son change the locks while Rory watched him intently. They were talking animatedly and smiling happily. He had never seen his son happier in his whole life.

Home sweet home. That was something Mitchum had never known, but he knew he was witnessing it right now. When he looked at the happy couple and he saw them share happy smiles; he knew that he had done the right thing.

Maybe he did need to send the boy he saw last night a thank you note, though.

Suddenly, pulling him out of his reverie, he saw Rory start to walk towards his car and she waved at him. Mitchum felt his heart pound faster, but it slowed down a bit when he saw her smile.

"I suppose you're here to see if your son is happy," she asks perceptively when she leans through the door of the car.

Mitchum nodded and straightened his tie. "Well, I…I just wanted to pay him a visit."

"Well, why don't actually do that instead of spying on us?"

"…okay…" Mitchum agreed slowly and started to walk towards his son who had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hello, son," he began and Logan nodded in unspoken understanding.

"Dad…"

Then something happened, which he had never done in his life before…Mitchum Huntzberger took his son in his arms. For the first time in his life he could feel how much his son meant to him.


	14. The Ring

Dear, dear readers.

I've been bad. I haven't been able to update this story for such a long time. At first I lost my inspiration and then I got too busy with school and exams and I just am really happy that I finally am updating for all of you. I hope you had a nice Christmas and I hope that you all will have a great year!

Love, Miss92 (who will hopefully update soon)

Chapter 14: The Ring

Colin was watching the small white house. She lived here. It was her home and he almost stopped breathing when he thought about her being inside.

He didn't know why he was here. He just drove off and he ended up here. Standing in front of her house. There was a swing in her yard. She had her baby.

"Colin?" he hears someone ask and he recognises her voice instantly.

"Amanda," he says. He realises he sounds as though he's out of breath and he is when he turns around and sees her. Her long red hair is up and her brown eyes are looking him up and down.

"Who is this, mommy?"

He looks down and realises a small red-haired boy is staring up at him.

"A friend, darling," she says and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "A really special friend."

All I Wanted

He held me tight. I could feel his breath tickling my neck and I smiled as I thought about all what had happened in the past few days.

I had moved in with him, we had changed the locks and Logan had fired Jamie. Even though I felt guilty for doing so, I couldn't really feel sad about it. Now she was gone Logan and I could live our new and happy lives together. At least, I hoped so.

"Rory," I hear him whisper.

"Hmm," I respond.

"I knew you were awake," he says and suddenly he gets up.

I sit up in our bed and watch him searching for something in one of the pockets of the pants he had worn that day. "What are you doing?"

He turns around. He's holding something in his hand, but I can't see what.

"I know it is early," he says and I raise my eyebrows. "And I know that you have no idea what I'm talking about, but I kept it with me all the time and I think it deserves to see the world out of the box again."

Then I get it. I see him open the same blue velvet box he had opened three years ago and I gasp.

"Logan, we just got back together," I say, but he ignores me and I suppose he has every right to. He's proposing.

"Three years ago this went all wrong. I hope that you now know that we are truly meant to be together and that I will never stop loving you." I swallow and see him do the same. "I know it's soon and I know you think I'm mad for asking you to marry me while it's 3 o'clock in the morning, but… I love you and I want to be with you and I want us to be a family with Lila."

I just stare at the small perfect ring in the velvet box. I feel tears burn into my eyes. I can't believe he's asking me to marry him and I can't believe that I haven't told him I wanted to marry him with all of my heart.

Before I know what I'm doing I look up at Logan and I see the hope in his eyes. He stares at me intently and then he frowns.

"Forget that I asked," he says and closes the box.

At first I don't know what to do when I see him walk out of our bedroom, then I get up and follow him.

"No, Logan, wait," I say, but I hear our front door slam shut.

I sit down at the couch and look at my fingers. They seem awfully naked and I can't help but think that the ring would fit there perfectly.

"I do want to marry you," I say out loud, but I know he's gone and that he won't hear.

All I Wanted

"Why did you come?"

He doesn't know. He just looks around the room where she lives and then his eyes fall on her.

"I just needed to see you. I just needed to know that you were truly happy," I say and she smiles.

"Oh, Colin," she whispers and he sees her expression soften. "Do you still think about me?" He nods. "But that's ridiculous! What we had was a magical week, but it was never something more! Not for me! Didn't you know that?"

Her words hurt him more than he could have ever imagined. He sees how she meant every word of it and he can't believe that she just told him like that.

"I can't believe you say that," he says. "We were in love. Even though it was short… we were very intense and you told me that you loved me."

She shakes her head. "You fool! I never loved you! I was about to marry and just needed some fun! And you gave me the best of times and I'll always remember our week together, but there was never love, Colin. Not on my side."

He stands up and walks away. He doesn't look back. Maybe now he knows the truth he can finally move on.

All I Wanted

I had driven for hours, but I realised I had to go back. It was useless to drive away from all the pain.

I really had thought that she would say yes, but apparently I was still the fool I was when I asked her to marry me last time. Why had I even dared to think that she could be happy with me? That she wanted to marry me? That she wanted to grow old with me?

I walk towards the house and open the door.

"Logan? Is that you?"

I sigh. I really don't want to see her right now. Doesn't she understand? Wasn't it enough for her to turn me down?

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Her arms wrap themselves around my neck and I want to lean into her, but I can't. She hurt me too much and she had to understand just that.

"Logan, you are getting this all wrong. I was shocked. I love you! Of course, I want to marry you!"

I hear her say the magical words, but still I don't respond. It is as though the ice in my body won't melt. The warmth her words are said with won't warm me up.

"Logan, did you hear me?" She asks. "I love you and I want to marry you." She's silent for a while. "If you still want me of course. I mean… I just thought that you still wanted to marry me, but I guess I was wrong."

I now look at her and see the hurt in her eyes, but she quickly looks away from.

"I just thought that you would understand that I was shocked to hear you ask me. There were so many thoughts going through my head and I really knew that I wanted to say yes, but… never mind. I'll take you up. You need some serious sleep."

When she turns around I sigh.

"I do want to marry you. I'm sorry. I'm…"

Then I feel her lips touch mine and I smile. We are getting married!

All I Wanted

He had seen the perfect golden ring around her finger. It was precious to her; you could see that by the way it sparked. She had always loved her husband. How could he even have thought he was special to her? Was he really that naïve?

He didn't know what he was doing, but he saw a tree and he felt pain going through his body and his last thought, before he closed his eyes, was that he didn't mind if he'd die.


	15. To Die Or To Live

Dear readers,

Here is another chapter. I hope you will all enjoy reading it. Please leave a review!

Miss92

Chapter 15: To Die Or To Live

His fingers lightly run over my arm and I giggle, because it tickles. I lean into him some more and close my eyes. I'd be content and happy if we could sit like this forever.

Then I suddenly open my eyes again. I'm getting married. So many things have to be done. I have to tell everyone we know, I will have to ask my mum if the Inn is available and most importantly I will have to set a date and I will have to find a wedding dress and probably a cute dress for Lila…

"What are you doing?" he asks and I suddenly find myself standing in the middle of the room and I want to run back into his arms, but I realise that's not possible right now.

"Just think about how many things I have to arrange, Logan," I say and sigh. "I will have to tell my mum and my grandparents and well, we will have to inform everyone else, of course. And I want to marry in my mum's Inn and I need to see if that's available too. And my dress… what are you smiling about?"

He shrugs. "_We_ will have to arrange all of that, but not now. Or do you want to marry tomorrow, because that's fine with me."

I snort. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't arrange a wedding in one day!"

"Not your wedding," he says and stands up and wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you and I want you to have your perfect wedding and I also want to help you arrange everything, so that you won't have to stress."

I smile and peck him on the lips and just when I am about to pull out of his embrace he kisses me hard and passionate on the lips and I wrap my arms around him.

At that moment the telephone rings and Logan groans when I pull back.

"Ace, we don't have to take that," he says, but I pick up anyway.

"This is Rory Gilmore," I say.

"Good morning, Miss. Sorry to call so early, but does Logan Huntzberger live here? I have some important news for him," says a low and manly voice in the phone.

"Yeah, of course. He's here."

I turn towards Logan and hand him the phone.

"This is Logan Huntzberger," he says and when the man on the other side of the line starts talking I see Logan go pale. "No," I hear him say. "That's impossible. He doesn't live anywhere near there. Are you sure it's him?" His eyes find mine and I immediately know that something is very wrong. "Thank you, I'll go see him right now if you don't mind."

He sits down as he hangs up the phone and he leans back into the couch. His face pale and his whole body tensed up.

"It's Colin," he then says. "He's in hospital. There was an accident. He crashed in his car. Drove against a tree." He's silent for a while. "They think… he might die."

All I Wanted

Mitchum Huntzberger was reading one of his papers as he heard his wife enter the room.

"How could you! I just heard! Emily Gilmore called me this morning! How could you do this to your family or me? Don't you realise she is just after his money?"

Mitchum Huntzberger ignored his wife's rant. It was nothing new to him. Their marriage was only show.

"You answer me! How could you not tell me? I'm your wife! I'm his mother! I might be wished dead by the both of you, but I'm still alive! So don't you think I have the right to know what's going on in your life, what's going on in his life?"

Mitchum Huntzberger again disregarded his wife and then he heard something he had never heard before. His wife had started sobbing and when he looked up from his paper he saw how she ran out of his office.

Mitchum was stunned.

All I Wanted

My thoughts were everywhere. How could this have happened? How could my best friend be in hospital? What on earth had he been doing on the road this late?

"Logan," her soft voice wakes him up. "I'm just getting Lila a sandwich. Do you want to eat something too?"

I shake my head. "No, thank you."

She stands up and I see how she sends me a worried look and how she walks away with our daughter in her arms. She was upset too, I knew she was, but Rory always seemed so calm and I could not understand how she could stay calm in this situation.

_He might die. _Where the man's exact words and they made me shiver and they made me want to scream, because the world was unfair and this all should not have happened.

_And maybe if you would have looked at me twice you would have seen how broken I was._ Suddenly those words drove up and I sighed. He had been right that time. I should have known that he was heartbroken. I am his best friend. How could I not have known?

"Logan?" I hear a familiar voice ask and I look up to find Finn looking at me. "Is it really him?"

I hadn't seen my Australian friend in quite a while, but it seemed as though we had seen each other only yesterday. I saw his unshaved face and the worry in his eyes. He had finally grown up.

"It is him. At least, I'm afraid it really is him."

Finn sits down next to me and looks at his hands. We keep silent until Rory arrives with Lila.

"Come on, Lila," she says. "You like cheese."

Lila is shaking her head wildly and I smile slightly at the sight of my wife and daughter. Rory rolls her eyes and then looks at me.

"Will you take her? Maybe you can get her to eat. She suddenly hates cheese." Rory hands Lila to me and sits down in a chair next to me. "I did bring you a sandwich, just in case."

"I'm not hungry," I say.

"But I am."

I see Rory's eyes go wide. "Finn? Oh my gosh! Finn! I didn't recognise you! Look at you! All grown up and… wearing a suit!" She looks him up and down a bit. "It's so good to see you, but I hate that we have to meet up here under these circumstances."

"It's very good to see you too, but who is that pretty little lady?" he asks and points at Lila who giggles.

"That's Lila," I say. "Our daughter."

Finn's mouth falls open and I almost smile, but then I hear my name.

"Mister Huntzberger," I look up and see a man in a white coat standing in front of me. "Your friend is stable. He's alive."

All I Wanted

Shira Huntzberger looked into the mirror and was disgusted with what she saw. Her puffy red eyes definitely didn't make her look better and she hated that she had started to cry in front of him.

She had never known what was going on in her husband's life, but she supposed that this was something normal for society women. They didn't love their husbands and their husbands didn't love them. At least, that was how it always seemed.

She had always wanted the best for her son, but she couldn't help but think that she was jealous. He had found love while she didn't even know what that meant. She was jealous of her only son and Shira was ashamed.

But she was able to hide all of this, because she was the perfect trophy wife and she would never show what she truly felt. She would always smile, she would always be perfectly happy; she would never show any feeling except for happiness.


	16. Something Worth Living For

Hi,

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy with school, but luckily I could update now! Please review and I'm sorry this one is so short!

Bye,

Miss92

Chapter 16: Something Worth Living For

Lila wrapped her arms around my neck as I stared at Colin, who I almost hadn't recognised. His face was swollen and pale at the same time. His eyes were closed, he was asleep.

"Gosh," I hear Logan say and I look at him. He's almost just as pale as Colin is and he is shaking his head. "What was he thinking when he drove against that stupid tree?"

"I don't know, mate," said Finn, who was also pale and I realised I must have been pale too.

This day had been so confusing. At first I had been so happy, because Logan had asked me to marry him and then all of this happened and Colin almost died.

At that moment my cell phone started ringing and as I handed Lila to Logan I apologised myself.

"Hello?"

"Hello? You haven't called me in three days and all I get is: hello?"

I smiled at the sound of my mum's voice, but then my smile fades a bit.

"I know, but I'm in hospital. Colin almost died. He was involved in an accident and I just really don't know what to do or think right now. Logan is upset and Finn is upset and I'm upset. This has been a really crappy day… well, not all of it was crappy."

"Oh my gosh," said my mum. "I'm so sorry, honey. Is Colin going to be okay?"

I bit my lip. "I've no idea. The doctor told us he is stable, but he looks really bad, mum. I just really hope he will be fine, because I want him at my wedding. He will probably be Logan's best man and I don't know what to do without him. He plays such a big part in Logan's life."

"Yeah," my mum said and then she suddenly gasped. "Did you just say you want him to be at your wedding? Are you getting married?"

I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. "Oh… yeah, I am," I sigh. "I didn't want you to find out this way. I wanted to surprise you, but I guess I couldn't keep it a secret for that long."

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you!"

I sigh in relief. "Good, I'm happy too. I'm really happy. I just… it's so soon, but it feels so right."

"I'm happy to hear," said my mum and I nod.

"I have to go, mum, but I'll call later. I'm going to check in on Colin."

"Of course, bye hon."

All I Wanted

Lorelai stared at the phone in her hands.

Her baby girl was going to marry. Finally, after all those years waiting for him, while he was waiting for her, she had him and Lorelai knew it was meant to be and that it was a good thing and therefore she was truly happy for her daughter.

But somehow it did hurt, because when her daughter would marry this man Lorelai was afraid to loose her daughter in some way. And not only was she afraid to loose her daughter, she was also afraid to loose her best friend.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai watched the man, who she loved and who now send her a worried look. And she realised how happy she was. Not only, because this man truly loved her, but also because her daughter had found someone who would look at her in the exact same way.

"Rory is getting married," she said with a genuine smile.

All I Wanted

I stared at my pale best friend for hours and couldn't seem to understand how he could have driven himself against that tree.

Colin was always a safe driver and therefore I found it hard to believe that he got himself into an accident with a tree. Unless the tree had started walking Colin must have lost control.

"Daddy," I heard a little girl say and a smile immediately plays at my lips when she reaches out her hands towards me as a sign for me to pick her up.

"Hey princess," I say and Lila giggles.

"If she is your princess what am I?"

I look up and see Rory. She looks exhausted and cups my cheek with her right hand.

"You haven't eaten anything whole day. Please, make sure you get some food for yourself." I shake my head and Rory sighs. "I'm worried about you. You look like a zombie or something."

"You don't have to be worried," I say and turn my head so I can kiss the palm of her hand. "I just am not hungry and someone has to watch over him. He might as well drive his hospital bed out of the window."

Rory smiles slightly. "Logan, he's asleep. I'll take care of him. I promise that I will take good care of him while you're away. If you want me to I'll read books to him," she sighs. "Just make sure you eat something and bring my Logan back."

I nod slowly and Rory takes Lila from my arms. "Thank you," I say softly and Rory kisses my cheek.

"That's what you've got me for," she whispers. "I'm here to take care of you. I love you."

I nod. "I know. I'm lucky," I say and then I smile. "I love you too."

Then I walk towards the door and turn around again.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything bad while I'm not here. He talks in his sleep, don't be scared."

Rory nods and looks at Colin when I close the door and walk away to find out that I'm actually really hungry.

All I Wanted

Sometimes life is too cruel to be lived. Sometimes you don't see any reason to survive and sometimes you wish you had died, because you don't have any reason to live.

Often hearts are broken and often people die, because of the pain it causes, but he didn't. He survived and even though he didn't knew the exact reason for his survival he knew that there had to be something he hadn't finished yet in life.

"So you finally woke up," he heard a familiar voice say. He looks up and sees two smiling faces.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Making sure you don't drive yourself out of the window in your hospital bed."

He now smiles. Maybe he didn't know what he still had to finish in the world of the living, but he did know that he would survive with the help of the two men who now were joking around with him. He would survive with the help of his best friends.

He had found something worth living for.


End file.
